I'll be there for you if you are there for me too
by ladyTpower
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Missing. can be read as a stand-alone story This is a cross between Lucifer and the power ranger. Chloe is trying to coop with the events that happened until her cousin is brought to Lux more dead than alive searching for protection. Can she put her nightmares aside to help her? What happens when a homicide comes to close to home for Chloe?
1. Chapter 1

AN/ Welcome to the sequel of my story Missing. This story will be a crossover were some characters from the power ranger are going to show up. It's not necessary to know the series for this story.

For all the new readers I recommend you read the prequel of this story, Missing.

_At the end of Missing: _

"Billy, are we are Chloe and Mr. Morningstar?" Kim whispered while she looks up with glassy eyes.

"It's going to be alright, Kim. Just hold on for a little longer." Billy said softly.

"Okay," said softly before her head landed back on Billy's shoulder.

In that split second he knew Rico was right to call his boss, seeing her black eye and her split lip.

Upstairs on the balcony, the moment where Lucifer was waiting for had arrived.

He stood up from his chair and walked toward Chloe holding her hand in his and went down on one knee beside her.

Chloe gasped she couldn't believe what was about to happen.

"Chloe Decker, my first love. I know we had a rough start but due to the events of the last few weeks made me realize that I can't live without you by my side. That why I wanted to ask you to be my queen for all eternity. Even if it means spending the afterlife by my side? My dear detective, will you marry me?" Lucifer asked softly

" Yes, Lucifer, I will marry you. Even if it means spending the afterlife by your side in Hell. I don't want to be in heaven without you." Chloe smiled in between her tears.

Lucifer took her hand and slid the ring on her finger. It was a ring with a big red ruby heart surrounded by several diamonds.

Chloe placed her hand on his cheek and brought her lips to his for a passionate kiss when the moment was rudely interrupted by Lucifer's phone.

"This better be a matter of life and death or it will become one for disobeying me." Lucifer with a deathly calm tone in his voice.

He heard a slight tremble in Rico's voice, "I am sorry, boss but it might be just that. There is a young man at the door with a young woman who looks badly beaten. He demands to see you or detective Decker. She has a letter from Miss Decker that when says if she was in trouble she could come here."

"One moment, Rico," Lucifer said still deathly calm.

"Love, do you know something about writing a letter saying she is welcome here if she is in trouble? She is at the door and she looks badly beaten." Lucifer asked more softly.

"Oh my God, Kimberly!" Chloe gasped

"Bring them up, Rico!" Lucifer ordered quickly.

Chapter 1:

Rico came running outside and made his way towards Kimberly. Mark looked at him in confusion.

"What did Lucifer say?" Mark asked curiously

"I need to bring her upstairs immediately! You will stay down here and keep watch." Rico ordered.

Rico walked towards Billy who was still struggling to keep Kimberly on her feet, "I will take over, you are allowed to follow me to my boss his penthouse." The large bouncer scooped Kimberly up into his arms and carried her bridal style, her head on his shoulder and her arms limp beside her body.

Kimberly had lost consciousness the moment she heard that she would be helped.

Rico walked into the club, nobody noticed what was going on, "Push the button, please." He asked Billy.

Billy nodded and did what he was told. A sharp light appeared before the elevator doors opened. Billy looked around to see where the buttons were to push to start the elevator but couldn't find them. The only thing he saw was a little panel with numbers.

"Our boss has updated the security of the penthouse," Rico said simply not looking towards the young man. Billy found it amazing, he was sure that Kimberly's abusive boyfriend couldn't get to her here.

The ride didn't take long, Billy saw two people waiting for them, a blonde woman, that was probably Kimberly's cousin, Chloe Decker and a 6 ft tall, dark-haired, muscled man in an expensive suit with a white, quite large wolf-like dog sitting next to him.

The animal seems to look at them closely with tightened jaws like he could attack at any moment.

Chloe looked shocked at the sight of her cousin. Lucifer stroked Chloe's back a few times while he ordered Rico to bring her to the guest room.

Rico did what he was told and walked quickly with Chloe and Billy hot in his heels.

Rico placed Kimberly on top of the silk sheets of the king-size bed.

"Thank you, Rico. You can go back to your post, now. " Lucifer ordered the tall bouncer.

Rico nodded and walked back to the elevator. Letting out a deep sigh. He was glad he followed his intuition on this one. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't. Lucifer paid well but he wasn't always easy to work for.

Back at the guest room, Hellpaw looked at Billy from where he was sitting beside his master. It was like he sensed a wolf inside that human. The large wolf sniffed Billy's hand and started wagging his tail before he stepped towards the bed to sniff the other new human.

It was like he sensed that something was wrong with her. He jumped on the bed carefully and laid himself against Kimberly's side.

Lucifer looked at the strange behavior of his hellhounds.

Lucifer leaned his head towards the left and watched the young blond man not knowing what to think.

"So who are you? What your deepest desire?" Lucifer asked watching Billy straight in the eyes.

Chloe heard it and rolled her eyes while sighing and shaking her head but didn't do anything to stop him. She too wanted to know why he found her. She knew Lucifer would tell her everything. Now she had more urgent matters, cleaning these wounds. She couldn't ask the devil for help not with them not knowing who they were dealing with.

"Luce, I am going to clean those wounds why don't you talk with him in the living room," Chloe said

The devil nodded and walked Billy to the living room where he placed himself in the expensive sofas made of Italian leather.

"So tell me everything? I know you want to." Lucifer smiled.

Billy felt like he was pulled in some kind of state where he didn't get control over his mind and what he was about to say. It's was like truth serum without taking it.

"I am Billy, I am friends with Kimberly since kindergarten until she broke the contact with all of us. None of knew why she wrote those awful letters but I knew that something had to be seriously wrong this wasn't like her so I searched for her but it took me until tonight to find her. The door to her place was ajar, so I went in and found her like that on the kitchen floor. The last thing she was able to do was to give me this letter. All I want sir is to help her. To make sure she is okay and safe from him." Billy explained feeling how the words were pulled out of him by some unknown force. Something he didn't understand.

"Him?" Lucifer asked starting to get pissed there were many souls in hell for abusing women.

"Yeah, that was the last thing she could tell me before she passed out. I assume she was talking about her boyfriend." Billy said before he continued, "I was about to send a code gray to our friends but she insisted on coming here."

"She can stay here as long as she needs." Lucifer smiled knowing he could trust him. Still, he had a feeling there was one secret he didn't reveal but seeing Hellpaw his reaction he let go of it for now.

"Thank you, sir," said Billy

"Please, call me Lucifer." the devil said with a grin.

Billy tilts his head slightly and looked confused at the man in front of him.

After being silent for a moment he whispers more to himself, "So that's what the name in the letter was."

"Sir, euhm Lucifer is it alright if I got help from her best friend he is an EMT so he could look at her more closely. It may be better to let someone look at her that she trusts." Billy asks feeling a little uneasy after hearing the name properly.

Lucifer took a pass out of his inner pocket, it was a black pass within big golden letters VIP Lux and penthouse.

"With this pass, you have immediate entrance to the club and the elevator. That way you can easily enter and leave. I will expect you soon with your friend." Lucifer said friendly feeling the unease of the young man.

"Don't worry she will be safe here," Lucifer said to Billy the moment they arrived at the elevator.

"Thank you, I will see you soon," Billy responded before stepping into the elevator and leaving the penthouse.

Lucifer turned around the moment Billy left and walked back to the guest room. See if he could help speed up the injuries.

"Hey, love how is she?" he asked Chloe the moment he walked in the guest room.

"Not good, her pulse is very weak. Isn't there something you can do?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer thought for a moment, "I could try, make someplace, you know how space they need."

Chloe knowing that they meant his wings.

The detective stood aside and Lucifer rolled his shoulders. A pair of bright white wings appeared from behind his back.

"Take six of the larger once but please be careful they are razor-sharp," Lucifer said to Chloe.

Chloe did what he said and plucked a few feathers out of his wings and gave them to Lucifer.

The devil took the feathers and placed them just like he did with Chloe, two on her head, two on her stomach both forming a cross and one on each leg.

They thought it was working when bruises started to fade away until suddenly a pink glow started to surround the feathers.

Chloe looked to Lucifer who looked confused himself.

"This isn't what is supposed to be happening," he said silently.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Previously in Missing II

_**They thought it was working when bruises started to fade away until suddenly a pink glow started to surround the feathers. **_

_**Chloe looked to Lucifer who looked confused himself. **_

_**"This isn't what is supposed to be happening," he said silently. **_

Chapter 2:

Chloe looked at Lucifer, "What is that pink glow around your feathers?" she asked confused when she sees the pink light.

"It's like that pink light is fighting the angelic power of the feathers," Lucifer said confused. He had never seen this before.

"Why would they? What on earth could do that?" Chloe asked confused and worried about her cousin.

"I don't know, love but it has to be something alien from this world to do that. It's something I never encountered before and that means something knowing how old I am." Lucifer said. Like all the new things that happened, he wanted to find out everything about it. He stood there flabbergasted watched how his feathers turned pink.

"It still helped a bit, baby. There is some energy that went through." Chloe said towards her devilish boyfriend.

Some of the bigger wounds closed. The pink light got stronger when Kimberly got more energy again.

When a sudden shriek of a Crane echoed through the penthouse made Lucifer and Chloe both quickly reach up and hold their hands over their ears.

"Bloody hell, what was that?" Lucifer asked when the sound stopped.

"I don't know it sounded like a crane to me but that's almost impossible," Chloe said getting more and more confused.

"Whatever it was it sounded like it was in pain." Chloe continued while watching Kim. She was getting stronger by the minute.

Slowly Kim's eyes flutter open and her unfocused eyes landed on Lucifer who still had his wings out. Her attempt to speak came out as a strangled croak. "Tommy?"

"Who is Tommy?" She heard a deep male voice with a British accent.

"I don't know a friend maybe?" a more familiar female voice said.

She heard the British accent of the man and knew that it wasn't Tommy. A single tear escaped her eye by the thought of her high school sweetheart.

She turned her head in the direction of the female voice, "Chloe? Is that you?" She asked with a cough.

Chloe sat down next to her cousin on the bed, "Yes, Kim, It's me, Chloe. How are you feeling?"

Kim's vision got stronger with the second only now noticing the white feathers on her body.

"Why are there feathers on me? Is this from a pillow or is this a strange ritual with goose feathers?" Kim asked confused.

"Excuse me? I am not a bird, let alone a bloody goose!" The man said a little offended.

Kim turned her head towards the tall dark-haired man with wings on his back. She scooted a bit backward seeing him, "Chloe who is this? Where is Billy?" She asked shocked.

"This is Lucifer Morningstar, the boyfriend I talked about." Chloe smiled.

"Your friend is getting an EMT. A brother of yours, I believe his name was Jason." Lucifer said towards Kim.

Chloe only noticed now that her boyfriend's wings were still out, "Lucifer, your wings!"

Lucifer looked behind him and groaned, "Pesky little things." Before he rolled his shoulders to make them disappear.

"Oh my God, Jason is going to lose it when he sees me," Kim said turning her head, looking away in shame.

"No need to involve my father into this." Lucifer groaned. Chloe looks at him and rolled her eyes but doesn't react to it. Kim didn't hear it or reacted on it so no need to make a scene.

"I will go and get her something to drink," Lucifer said.

"Good idea, Lucifer." Chloe said and Lucifer nodded, "Oh and Lucifer water, not scotch!" Chloe yelled after him.

"Kevin found them." Kim stammers.

"What did he find?" Chloe asked confused. What could be so bad to be beaten up like that?

"The letters, Chloe. Our letters. He was so mad when he found out." Kim said softly still ashamed.

"He beat you because of the letters we wrote to each other?" Chloe asked and Kim nodded still with the shame in her eyes.

Lucifer entered the room again, hearing why she was beaten up so badly. It made his jaw tighten and his eyes shift. Lucifer stayed silent but Chloe saw enough.

He told her once that he couldn't count all the souls that were in Hell for laying a hand on a woman in anger. It made him sick.

Chloe gestured towards Lucifer to change his eyes back before taking the glass of water.

"Chloe, I think I am hallucinating. I just saw your boyfriend's eyes turn red. Must be the blow on the head. Isn't it?" Kim asked confused.

"I am afraid not," Chloe said holding the glass of water to Kim's lips for her to drink.

"What is Kevin's last name?" Chloe asked knowing Lucifer wanted to know it too.

"His name is Kevin Webber." Kimberly groans.

"You mentioned the name, Tommy. Who is he, darling?" Lucifer asked softly hoping he didn't scare her with his eyes.

"Someone I no longer deserve." Kim sight sadly.

"Why wouldn't you deserve him?" Chloe asked curiously but worried. Taking care of Kimberly took her mind off her own mental hell.

"I broke his heart and I left him for Kevin. Maybe I deserve this." Kim sighed.

"Nobody deserves this, darling," Lucifer said softly.

"What happened that between you two?" Chloe asked.

"I let Kevin convince me that he loved me more. You need to understand that I was far from home and so lonely at the time. I was stupid enough to believe him." Kim wiped away some tears.

Lucifer looked towards Kim's heart while she was talking about Tommy. It was something he had read about but he never saw it before. A golden thread attached to her that floated in mid-air and out of the room. The golden thread faded from view the moment she stopped talking about Tommy.

"Chloe, can I talk to you for a moment?" Lucifer asked.

Chloe nodded and turned to her cousin, "I will be right back."

They both left the room.

"What's wrong, Lucifer?" Chloe asked.

"You know that I told you about the fact that some souls are connected to each other by a golden thread to each other's heart?." Lucifer said.

Chloe nodded curiously.

"I know you talked about it, yes," Chloe said.

"I never saw one before until now. She is connected and if I am right she is connected to Tommy." Lucifer said.

"I need to find him, love. I will follow the golden thread but in the meantime let her talk about Tommy as much as you can for me to be able to find him the thread must be visible. It fades the moment she stops." Lucifer said.

Chloe nodded, "Be careful, baby." she said and kissed him on his lips before she turned around and went back to sit with Kim.

Lucifer, on the other hand, knew what he had to do. He walked towards his balcony and unfurled his wings. He took off in his search for Kim's soulmate. As soon as the golden thread reappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3:

Previously in missing II :

"_**What's wrong, Lucifer?" Chloe asked. **_

"_**You know that I told you about the fact that some souls are connected by a golden thread to each other's heart?." Lucifer said. **_

_**Chloe nodded curiously. **_

"_**I know you talked about it, yes," Chloe said. **_

"_**I never saw one before until now. She is connected and if I am right she is connected to Tommy." Lucifer said. **_

"_**I need to find him, love. I will follow the golden thread but in the meantime let her talk about Tommy as much as you can for me to be able to find him the thread must be visible. It fades the moment she stops." Lucifer said. **_

_**Chloe nodded, "Be careful, baby." she said and kissed him on his lips before she turned around and went back to sit with Kim. **_

_**Lucifer, on the other hand, knew what he had to do. He walked towards his balcony and unfurled his wings. He took off in his search for Kim's soulmate. As soon as the golden thread reappeared.**_

With the story…:

Lucifer followed the golden thread for many miles before it came to a stop at a house isolated in a wooded area. He lands and walks up a gravel pathway towards the house to see a man sitting on the front steps staring at a framed picture oblivious to the rest of the world.

The five-foot eleven-inch tall man had dark spiked hair. The man had chocolate brown eyes hidden behind glasses. The man with the goatee didn't notice that someone was walking towards him. An unshed tear in his eyes.

The golden thread ran right to this man. Lucifer was just on time because only seconds later the golden thread flickered out of sight.

Lucifer cleared his throat, "Are you, Tommy Oliver?"

The man suddenly looks up, "Who's asking? Who are you?" Tommy asks with the defenses of a natural fighter kicking in.

"My name is Lucifer Morningstar and I am here about Kimberly Ann Hart," Lucifer said without fear.

Tommy's eyes widened a little bit, "She isn't here. What do you want with her?" Tommy said in a dangerously calm tone of voice with just a hint of malice.

"She is injured at my penthouse and she is asking for you," Lucifer said while he sees Tommy putting the framed picture down beside him. Then most peculiarly he saw Tommy's brown eyes flicker bright green, "What did you do to her?" He nearly snarled surprising, but not causing him any fear.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, "Yeah alright blame the devil everyone does." he said angrily.

Tommy looked confused for a moment, "I don't care who you are but you hurt Kimberly and you are going to pay for it!" Tommy growls walking towards the devil taking his fighting stance.

Lucifer sighed, "Don't bother I am immortal and I am not here to fight." The words didn't have any effect though. The brown eyes were now completely green. The weirdest thing was that he sensed the darkness in the man that he never sensed before and he had sensed a lot of darkness in his existence. The features of the man in front of him darkened.

"That's a nice trick with the eyes but I've been doing that one for eons now," Lucifer said before shifting his eyes red, showing the fire of hell in them.

"Who send you?" Tommy said coldly thinking that a new villain had arrived in Reefside.

"Send me?" Lucifer asked angrily, "I am the lord of hell for dad's sake, I don't take orders from anybody." the devil scoffs. He uses his power to try and grab hold of this dark shadow, which is getting stronger, feeding on the man's anger but finds he can't. Whatever it is, its something even he, the prince of darkness can't control.

"I am not the one who injured your friend, pal." Lucifer groaned, "she came to me seeking sanctuary, her friend Billy brought her."

"He would not bring her to someone like you," Tommy said in a much lower and less human-sounding in tone. This was the voice of his dark side, they called that side Dragon.

"You are holding her captive. I don't care what your concur the world plan is, but I will stop you and rescue her." Dragon exclaims.

Dragon charges and takes a swing at him, only to be blocked and grabbed by the throat by Lucifer. He was the first one to block that move from the dragon. Lucifer lifts him from the ground without breaking a sweat and without suffocating him.

"STOP!" He yells in a voice that matched his eyes. A voice he only used when he ordered his demons around.

"You may not be mine to commend but you will listen." Lucifer growled with his devil voice, "I have no plan to concur. I already have a throne and a kingdom I don't want, everything I told you is the truth. Now if you want to help Miss Hart back down now and send the other guy back out to talk." Staring him down with his burning red eyes.

After a few minutes, the bright green eyes faded and turned back in the chocolate brown eyes. Lucifer placed the man back on his feet. For the very first time in the existence of the Dragon, the green darkness was afraid of what was in front of him. He receded deep within his host, who was equally afraid.

Lucifer took his hands off Tommy's throat, "Who are you really?" Tommy asked curiously

The devil rolled his eyes, "As I said. My name is Lucifer Morningstar."

"Look, my girlfriend is related to Miss Hart. So when her friend Billy found her in such distress, she asked him to bring her to my place. Where all she could do, was call out for you." Lucifer explained.

Tommy was still confused, he was never very religious, but he heard the stories, "You mean to tell me you are like the actual devil?" Tommy asked trying to hide his fear.

"Yes, Tommy the one and only." Lucifer grinned.

Lucifer looked at Tommy, knowing he hadn't heard a bit of what he just said, "Did you listen to anything I just said?" Lucifer asked irritated, "because I hate to repeat myself."

"I wasn't listening, I am sorry." Tommy smiled a little.

Lucifer sighed, "my girlfriend is related to Miss Hart. So when her friend Billy found her in such distress, she asked him to bring her to my place. Where all she could do, was call out for you." Lucifer explained again.

Tommy's eyes water while he looked at Lucifer, "Is Kimberly in hell then?" He asked with a voice full of emotions thinking the crane he loved with his whole heart had died. Lucifer rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No, I don't even like it there. She is at my Penthouse in LA."

Tommy sighed in relief, "How did you find me?" he asked curiously.

"There is a golden thread that connects her heart with yours and the moment she talked about you the thread appeared and became visible for me to follow. It brought me to this place and you. You are going to be a big part of her recovery." Lucifer said.

"Why me? She hasn't contacted me in years, last time I heard from her was the dear John letter she sent me. Why isn't she asking for Mr. Wonderful she left me for?" Tommy said with hurt in his voice.

"Because it was who beat her up so badly she goes in and out of consciousness. This could be the second chance for the two of you! Will you come with me?" Lucifer asked.

Tommy looked shocked, he wasn't expecting to hear that. He shook his head a few moments later, "Sure, give me a minute." Tommy said he ran to the framed photo to place it back in the house. and locked up.

"I left a note for anyone who comes in here looking for me. How do we get there?" Tommy asked curiously because he didn't see a Taxi nor a car.

"We go by air of course!" Lucifer grinned.

"What do you mean by air? I don't have a ticket!" Tommy said sadly.

"Lucifer grinned, "I don't do commercial. I take a more direct route." Lucifer shrugs his shoulders and a pair of bright white wings popped out his back. Tommy was amazed at this view.

"Are you ready to go?" Lucifer asked

Tommy nodded, "Take me to Kimberly."

"Okay, this might get a little awkward but I need to grab a hold of you. It might be easiest if you turn around and I do this from behind." Lucifer said.

Tommy nodded before he did what he was asked.

Lucifer grabs him underneath his arms around Tommy's chest in a backward like a hug and took off. Remembering himself that he was carrying a human so he couldn't travel at his normal speed.

The fact that Tommy had flown a giant machine in the form of a falcon made him fearless about this experience. He would have found it amazing if he wasn't so worried about a certain pink ex-ranger who still held his heart.

The flight took about ten minutes before they both landed on the balcony of Lucifer's penthouse, "Welcome to my home." Lucifer said.

"Where is Kimberly?" Tommy asked worriedly.

Lucifer walked Tommy towards the guest room, "She is in here with my girlfriend." he said pointing towards the open room.

Tommy walked in, "Kimberly?" He whispered shocked.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE, THANKS FOR YOUR LIKES, REVIEWS, COMMENTS OR KUDO'S LAST YEAR. I HOPE YOU WILL KEEP READING IN THE YEAR THAT JUST STARTED. I ACCEPTED THE BXP2020 CHALLENGE THIS YEAR SO LET'S WRITE. HUGS AND KISSES LADYTPOWER**

_**at the end of chapter 3.**_

"_**Are you ready to go?" Lucifer asked**_

_**Tommy nodded, "Take me to Kimberly." **_

_**"Okay, this might get a little awkward but I need to grab a hold of you. It might be easiest if you turn around and I do this from behind." Lucifer said. **_

_**Tommy nodded before he did what he was asked. **_

_**Lucifer grabs him underneath his arms around Tommy's chest in a backward like a hug and took off. Remembering himself that he was carrying a human so he couldn't travel at his normal speed. **_

_**The fact that Tommy had flown a giant machine in the form of a falcon made him fearless about this experience. He would have found it amazing if he wasn't so worried about a certain pink ex-ranger who still held his heart. **_

_**The flight took about ten minutes before they both landed on the balcony of Lucifer's penthouse, "Welcome to my home." Lucifer said. **_

_**"Where is Kimberly?" Tommy asked worriedly. **_

_**Lucifer walked Tommy towards the guest room, "She is in here with my girlfriend." he said pointing towards the open room. **_

_**Tommy walked in, "Kimberly?" He whispered shocked. **_

_**ON WITH CHAPTER 4:**_

The sight of her sleeping scared him. She looked like someone had beaten the crap out of her. Tommy rushed over to the bed. The young man fell on his knees beside it and took her hand.

Chloe thought she saw a flash of green in the young man's eyes but it was not something that scared her she was used by Lucifer doing it.

"Who did this?" Tommy asked angrily.

"The man she was living with. A friend of hers brought her here." Chloe answered.

"Which friend?" Tommy asked tears in his eyes.

"The man was tall, he was wearing blue, eyeglasses and had blond hair," Lucifer answered the moment he entered the room.

"That must be Billy you are talking about," Tommy said

"He is a good friend of ours." Tommy continued

"Is he still here?" Tommy asked

Lucifer shook his head, "No, he went to contact your friend who is an EMT."

"An EMT? Jason?" Tommy asked

Lucifer nodded, "Yes, I believe that was his name." he answered while he poured himself a scotch, "She thought I was you when she woke up. That's how I got your name."

"It was then that we knew that we had to find you," Chloe said

"Who are you?" Tommy asked curiously

"My name is Chloe. Kimberly is my cousin and I told her if she was ever in trouble, she could come here and I would help her."

"That's so kind of you. Do you know what happened to her? I mean outside the obvious." Tommy asked

"We have been writing back and forth for months now. The guy she had been living with she said cut her off from everyone she knew and was acting crazy. She told me she wanted to get away from him, I told her if she was in trouble to come here, she was safe here. I'm a cop and well no one in their right mind would challenge him. She told me he found the letters she was hiding that I sent her. They fought. Your friend Billy found her lying on the floor barely breathing in a pool of blood." Chloe said.

Tommy was shocked when he heard all of it.

"I should have fought for her. I should have searched for her." Tommy said

He gripped Kim's hand, "I am so sorry, Kim. I never should have believed the letter you sent me. I should have come looking for answers, for you." His tears dropped down and fell on Kim's skin. That made Kim stir making her groan.

Something next to her made her turn her head to the side.

"Tommy?" She asked in a raspy voice. Her eyes fluttered open. He was really there.

"Is it you?" Kim asked

"Yes beautiful, it is. It's time to wake up now. I am sorry that I didn't come to you sooner. I should have fought for us. Maybe just maybe you wouldn't be like this now." Tommy said.

"I should have fought too. I shouldn't have let him take over that way. I was just tired of being broken down. " Kim said.

"let's forget the past, beautiful," Tommy said still sad about how she looked.

"Thank you, handsome." Kimberly coughed a little, "you are here now."

"Let's do things slowly, beautiful. We are going to make sure you heal first before we start again but know I am here and I won't leave your side." Tommy said

"Good," Kim said while a tear slipped from her eyes

"If Mr. Morningstar doesn't mind that is?" Tommy asked

"I didn't fly to the middle of nowhere just for you to leave and please, call me Lucifer." The Devil said.

Tommy nodded, "Okay."

Kimberly gripped his hand that was already holding hers.

"I will show you your room later. For now, I think you should stay with her." Lucifer said.

Tommy nodded, "Thank you for doing this, both of you."

"Your welcome, Tommy," Chloe said this took her mind off the past events with Michael.

"I will make sure he gets his punishment, it's what I do best," Lucifer said

Chloe and Lucifer looked confused when a white beam started to surround Kimberly. Clearly, Tommy's presence did what Lucifer's feathers couldn't. Kimberly was healing now on the outside.

"I want to be there when you do," Tommy said angrily. Lucifer and Chloe both noticed the green flickering in his brown eyes when he said that.

"Tommy, can I talk to you?" Lucifer asked

Tommy nodded, "Sure." He turned to Kimberly, "I will be right outside. I am not going far, I promise." Tommy said while he kissed her forehead and placed her hand down on her chest.

"scotch?" Lucifer asked.

Tommy nodded, "After what I just saw I could use one."

Lucifer poured a drink for him and gave it to him.

"I saw your eyes go green and I sense a darkness in you that I can't describe," Lucifer said

Tommy took it and thanked Lucifer for it before taking a big gulp.

Tommy took a deep breath and sighed "It's not of this world, a remnant of dark magic from a planet far from here."

"Did you ever heard of the power rangers?" Tommy asked next.

"Tommy I usually know every darkness. Of course, I know them." Lucifer said

"Remember a few decades back? When the evil green ranger nearly destroyed Angel Grove?" Tommy sighed

Lucifer nodded.

"Well, you are looking at him," Tommy said still feeling guilty.

"But later on he fought with the good guys, that was still you?" Lucifer asked

Tommy nods, " Tommy nods," Rita Repulsa, the ranger's villain, was a witch from the other side of the galaxy. She took her residence on the earth's moon, after the canister she was trapped within for ten thousand years, crashed there and sprung open releasing her. She wanted to conquer the galaxy but the rangers stopped her every time. In desperation, she chose her own ranger, me and a dark spell was cast upon me. For that time my will wasn't my own, I was a puppet in her hands. It wasn't until the leader broke the spell, that I was free. I joined them in the fight against her, that way I could make up for what I did wrong. I will always carry a remnant of that power within me. It shows when I am angry. The others call it Dragon." Tommy said.

"I still feel your guilt. Beware that it doesn't consume you. Guilt brings people down to my kingdom if they don't change their ways." Lucifer said honestly.

"I've been working on it. Jason might say I served as a ranger for so long because I wanted to make up for the things I did wrong." Tommy said staring in front of him.

Tommy sighed deeply, "There was only one person that kept me from falling into the guilt and that is the woman in there, my beautiful pink princess, my crane."

"I can help you, Tommy. I can feel the goodness inside you. You don't deserve being punished by me." Lucifer said

"That's good to know." Tommy smiled.

"I take it, she and your friends are the other rangers," Lucifer said

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, they are."

Tommy finishes off his drink and before another word could be said they heard screaming.

"You better come in here quickly," Chloe yelled.

They both rushed into the room to she Chloe trying to calm a thrashing and screaming Kimberly. Tommy rushes over and takes hold of her and says Kim, "Kim, it's alright your safe." The mere sound of his voice and his touch seems to instantly soothe the frightened young woman, she opens her eyes and sees Tommy and starts crying.

Tommy cradles her in his arms and says, "it's ok Kim it was just a nightmare. You're safe." He strokes her hair as she buries her face into his chest.

Lucifer looks up from the couple towards Chloe and sees the look of utter panic on her face.

"I... I panicked, I saw all of it all over again. Michael... The cave..." Chloe sobbed trying not to cry.

The Devil walked towards her, taking her in his arms. "You want to talk about it, love?" Lucifer's eyes still shifted red at the mere thought of his brother and what he had done to his detective. Still, he tried to look lovingly at her even with his red-flamed eyes.

Tommy looked up seeing the red eyes, "I thought my eyes were scary."

Lucifer blinks a few times and his red eyes disappeared to make a place for his usual brown ones.

"Sorry about that, long story," he said trying not to sound too angry.

He looked back to Chloe, "you want to go outside and talk or do you want me to call Linda?"

Chloe shook her head, "Kimberly needs me. I have no time for my self-pity."

"Tommy is here now to take care of it for the moment, love. It's not self-pity if talking helps you heal, especially after everything you went through." Lucifer said softly

Chloe could only sob and nodded between her tears.

"You're allowed to process especially with Kim having gone through something similar," Lucifer said.

This got Kim's attention. "What happened Chloe?"

The LAPD detective swallowed, "Nothing for you to worry about."


	5. Chapter 5

previously at the end of Chapter 4:

Lucifer blinks a few times and his red eyes disappeared to make place for his usual brown ones.

"Sorry about that, long story," he said trying not to sound too angry.

He looked back to Chloe, "you want to go outside and talk or do you want me to call Linda?"

Chloe shook her head, "Kimberly needs me. I have no time for my self-pity."

"Tommy is here now to take care of it for the moment, love. It's not self-pity if talking helps you heal, especially after everything you went through." Lucifer said softly

Chloe could only sob and nodded between her tears.

"You're allowed to process especially with Kim having gone through something similar," Lucifer said.

This got Kim's attention. "What happened Chloe?"

The LAPD detective swallowed, "Nothing for you to worry about."

On with the story...

Chapter 5:

Kimberly takes Chloe's hand, "It obviously is. Come on talk to me, I could always count on you now I want to do the same for you."

"This isn't the best time for it, Kim. Let's focus on getting you better first." Chloe smiled sadly

Kimberly looked into Chloe's eyes, "I am not blind Chloe, you are far more hurt then I am. You just have no physical wounds to show it."

Chloe sighed, "It's just so difficult to talk about." leaning against Lucifer's side for support

"I know, believe me, I know. I'm just dumbfounded and ashamed that I let it happen considering certain things from my past, I should have been able to stop it. It still happened and working through it is the only way to heal. We can work on it together." Kim said softly

"I healed the physical wounds just like I tried to do with you," Lucifer said softly stroking Chloe's back

"mental wounds are just a bit trickier to fix," Kim said.

Chloe looked towards Lucifer who nodded silently. Chloe sighed again. "It all started a few weeks ago when Lucifer had to go home. I couldn't travel with him so one of his brothers kidnapped me and raped me for days over and over again. Leaving me barely alive. I have to thank his other brother Amenadiel and the necklace Lucifer gave me for my life. I would have died if Amenadiel didn't go to his brother to tell him the news. A day later and I would have died." Chloe said with tears in her eyes noticing that Lucifer had left her side with his red eyes instead of the normal brown ones.

Chloe sighed again," the worst part of all of that is that if I had passed I wouldn't get to see my child grow up ad the pain that would have caused her and how much it would hurt him since he wouldn't be able to follow me."

"I'll be right back," Tommy said while he leaves the room slowly. He had a feeling that Chloe wasn't the only one with mental wounds.

Tommy left the room, he hears Lucifer yelling on the balcony his face in the direction of the sky.

Lucifer's eyes were red as fire. "You selfish bastard, why didn't you stop Michael. Only the devil can do evil? What if she had died? People say you see everything well I hope you enjoyed it because you aren't going to see the son of a bitch ever again." Lucifer yelled tears in his eyes, "Was that your plan all along, make me happy and take it away again?"

Tommy catching only the tail of Lucifer's rant, "Are you okay?" he asked walking up to the balcony.

Lucifer sighed, "I don't know Tommy. I feel powerless."

"Join the club, I feel the same about Kim's situation right now. She is suffering right now because I was too pig-headed a few years ago. I knew something was wrong and I never searched for answers. But even being powerless, staying by her side when she relives her trauma is so important. She knows you are there for her, that she can count on the strength you give her when you are by her side. Being out here doesn't really help does it?" Tommy said.

"I should have been here Tommy, I shouldn't have left her in the first place," Lucifer said.

"I feel the same way, I never should have let her go. She wanted to stay and I talked her into following her dream. We all make mistakes. They are over and done with, we can't undo it but we can fix it by moving forward. Weren't you the one that said don't dwell on guilt and resentment?" Tommy asked the young man sighed before he continued, "If I ever get my hands on the man who did this to her, well I might end up being your permanent roommate."

Lucifer smiled at that but the smile was sad.

"My dad sees everything but that he didn't see the bastard," Lucifer said

"Wouldn't he know better than anyone how to hide from those eyes?" Tommy asked his arms leaning over the balcony. His fingers intertwined.

"I don't know, Tommy. I have a feeling he lost his hope in me and that's why he doesn't care." Lucifer sighed

"Lucifer, if he didn't care would she have crossed your path? Would she have survived? Who knows he could have let you carry on humping every woman with a pulse for all eternity or worse sends you back to hell himself, but he allowed you to find a woman here on earth who loves you the way you are, I mean really loves you. I've seen it in her eyes." Tommy said

"Maybe I am making excuses for what I really feel besides being powerless, guilty and hurt. I would have thought that punishing my brother would help me." Lucifer said

"The punishment part was your anger, Lucifer. Wouldn't it be more meaningful to help her heal? I know it's going to be a slow process and you will get frustrated and feel powerless but keep at it and it will pay off eventually.." Tommy said looking at him.

"You are right, I just can't control my face when thinking about it and this time it was just my eyes, I don't want her to be scared of me." Lucifer sighed

"She knows who and what you are. She still loves you, I don't think that would scare her." Tommy said a bit sternly, "Just like Kim stopped being afraid of my dark side." Tommy continued

"It took time but she was finally able to get past it. Now, are you ready to go back to our girls?" Tommy asked

Lucifer nodded, "I think Chloe deserves my apologies"

"And your support!" Tommy said.

"And my support," Lucifer repeated.

Lucifer noticed that Chloe had been crying the moment they walked back into the room and that's how he knew that Tommy was right.

"I am sorry I took off like that, my love. I just didn't want to scare you with my other side." he sighed. He wraps his arms around her.

Chloe placed her head in his neck and hugged him, "I thought you were ashamed of me. That I was ruined in your eyes?"

"I would never be ashamed of you, my love. I don't think you are ruined." Lucifer said kissing her temple.

"Lucifer, I know you, I saw your face, I am not scared of you. Never think that. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here now. You saved my life." Chloe said

"The honor was mine to save your life, you mean everything to me, my love. I should have been here in the first place and not in Hell. My place is here by your side. You have my word that I would never leave your side again." Lucifer said softly

"We will get through this, Chloe. All of us together." Kim said

Tommy couldn't help but smile briefly. His Kim was trying to help Chloe even when she was hurting badly herself.

"Don't be mad at your father, Lucifer. It's was Michael and only Michael." Chloe said softly knowing her devil very well.

"I am still alive and safe now. Thanks to you and Amenadiel but if your father wanted I would be dead right now and you know it. For what we know your dad may not even know it, was Michael hiding himself from your father's sight." Chloe continued

"I have a feeling I don't want to know what your brother looks like now." Tommy smiled while shaking his head.

Lucifer's phone rang, it was his full-time bouncer Donald.

"That young man, Billy is back and he has two people with him, a Jason Lee Scott and his wife Trini."

"Go ahead, send them up!" Lucifer ordered.

"Yes, boss!" Donald said before he gave the three permission to go to the penthouse.

Lucifer was waiting for them the moment the elevator opened. He saw that Billy was still wary of him but Lucifer was used to it.

"Where is Kim?" Jason asked immediately, holding the bag with his gear in it.

"You must be Jason? I am Lucifer. Kimberly is laying in the guestroom, Tommy and my girlfriend are with her." Lucifer said

"Tommy is here? Those two haven't been in the same room for years." Jason said a bit confused.

"They talked with each other, she asked for him so I gave her what she desired most at that moment. The desire was clearly the same with him so I brought them together." Lucifer said while walking towards the guest room

"Who are you? A saint, cupid?" Jason asked while he followed him.

"You are thinking entirely in the wrong direction. I am the devil" Lucifer grinned

Jason looked at him in disbelief and looked towards Billy who shrugged and nodded. He shrugs it off as they enter the room to see Kim, still looking rather worse for wear.

"Kimberly!" Jason said shocked

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**At the end of chapter 5:**

**Lucifer was waiting for them the moment the elevator opened. He saw that Billy was still wary of him but Lucifer was used to it.**

"**Where is Kim?" Jason asked immediately, holding the bag with his gear in it. **

**"You must be Jason? I am Lucifer. Kimberly is laying in the guestroom, Tommy and my girlfriend are with her." Lucifer said**

"**Tommy is here? Those two haven't been in the same room for years." Jason said a bit confused.**

**"They talked with each other, she asked for him so I gave her what she desired most at that moment. The desire was the same with him so I brought them together." Lucifer said while walking towards the guest room**

**"Who are you? A saint, cupid?" Jason asked while he followed him. **

"**You are thinking entirely in the wrong direction. I am the devil" Lucifer grinned **

**Jason looked at him in disbelief and looked towards Billy who shrugged and nodded. He shrugs it off as they enter the room to see Kim, still looking rather worse for wear.**

**"Kimberly!" Jason said shocked**

**On with chapter 6:**

Jason was so shocked about Kimberly her cuts and bruises that his medical bag slipped out of his hands and onto the floor.

Trini's hands flew to her mouth, not being able to say a word. Billy said it was bad but they never expected this and they never would expect the response Billy gave next, "It's a miracle. She looks much better. How is that possible? When I brought her in here she was more dead than alive."

Billy was really confused now. He was happy she was better but this was something his scientific mind couldn't understand.

"Billy, are you kidding me? How could it be worse just a few hours ago and what was that earlier? You believe someone is the devil?" Jason asked thinking his friend was going crazy. Healing in a few hours, believing that someone is the actual devil.

"I think I can answer that for you although there is something I don't understand. You see my feathers can heal humans and celestials, that's how she looks better than when Billy brought her in. I just don't understand the pink force that fought the healing power. As for me being the devil. I am always honest in who I am. I never lie. I flew Tommy here myself." Lucifer explained.

"Let's give Jason some space to work," Chloe said to break the mood they were currently in. This icey condition wasn't good for Kimberly.

Tommy nodded, "Chloe is right."

"Fine, the rest of you are welcome to wait in my living room, just be careful with my Italian leather," Lucifer said walking past the rest towards his bar to pour himself a drink.

Chloe walked behind him following her devil to the bar. She knew how much he hated being blamed for humanity's sins and that innocent people didn't trust him although he would never admit it to anyone.

Tommy came behind Chloe but was stopped by Trini, Billy standing next to her, "You trust my best friend's life to a man that sees himself as the devil?"

"Look he isn't lying. He flew me here because Kim had mistaken him for me. That's how he knew that he needed to find me. How he managed to do it is something you need to ask him about. I trust him and you are usually the one telling us not to judge someone that you don't know. I told him who I was in the past." Tommy responded.

"Tommy, we took a vow never to reveal ourselves as rangers," Trini said a bit angry. Her vow to their mentor was important to her.

"He sensed my dark side, Trini. He beat the Dragon without breaking a sweat and he didn't kill me. I had to tell him something." Tommy whispered, "that vow was important to me too, but if breaking it by telling him helps save Kim's life then I was willing to do so." Tommy added.

"Alright, guys stop it. He knows now maybe he will keep it a secret. He didn't let on that he knew. If Tommy hadn't told us we wouldn't have known that he knew. Maybe we can give him the benefit of the doubt and ask him how he was able to find Tommy so quickly." Billy said, "I am curious how his power works."

Both friends can see the wheels in his mind starting to turn.

Lucifer says to them almost as if on cue, "Would anyone like a drink, oh and no worries, your secret is quite safe with me. You'll find I'm quite good at keeping secrets."

Billy started to see a chance no other scientist ever had before, learning the truth about celestials from the source. What was the truth and what was made up by humanity?

"I have a full bar, help yourself." Lucifer grinned.

Chloe shook her head, rolling her eyes "I am pretty sure they want non-alcoholic, Lucifer."

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, that would be great."

"I have bottled water behind the bar," Lucifer said. It was for moments like this he knew that humans didn't have his metabolism.

Chloe took a bottle of water for each of them.

"Lucifer, how did you find Tommy so fast?" Billy asked curiously

"That's easy, I followed the thread," Lucifer responded like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Which thread?" Trini asked. The curiosity was winning out over the fear.

"The golden one. It's rare but dad connects rare few by a golden thread that is attached right here." Lucifer made it more obvious by tapping over his heart, "I must admit it's been eons and it's the first time that I've seen it in person. I believe you humans call it soulmates"

They all looked surprised at what he was telling.

"That's amazing. I knew they belonged together." Trini smiled

"It would explain why she couldn't keep her eyes off him back in the youth center when he competed with Jason." Trini smiled.

"Lucifer, I think we owe you an apology for our reaction earlier. You opened your home for Kimberly and you tried to heal her. It's the remnant of our power from the morphin grid that stopped the healing process." Billy said, "It was trying to protect her from a foreign power."

"Apology accepted, Billy. You got over it rather well but then again you are lucky that you didn't see my other side." Lucifer grinned.

"You mean to say that you have another bodily appearance?" Billy asked he saw this as a once in a lifetime opportunity. Religion being discussed for centuries and he had the chance to know what was made up and what was real.

"Do you think I scare damned souls with this face?" Lucifer asked in a serious tone of voice, "Or that you survive a fall from The Silver City to Hell without getting an ugly appearance?"

Billy wanted to say something but Lucifer wasn't ready yet, "You seem a smart young man, Billy? What happens when a meteor falls into the earthly plane?"

"It becomes a falling fireball," Tommy answered instead.

"Exactly, Thomas." Lucifer answered, "It wasn't any different when I fell from, what humanity calls Heaven, through the earthly plane into the infernal plane of Hell in other words.

Trini was shocked by what she learned. Here was a man or rather an angel, because fallen or not, that's still what he was who opened his home for a young woman he doesn't know, tried to heal her and brought her soulmate back to her. She wouldn't believe that this man was evil incarnate. They had fought evil in the past, real evil.

"Can we see it?" Billy asked a little hesitant not wanting to offend the man or being whatever you may call it.

Lucifer turned around his head down, "I don't think that's a good idea plus I think you will want to see your friend soon." The club owner walked to his balcony without another word. Who would want to see a face that even scared the toughest men? He placed his arms over his balcony and looked straight over the city of Angels and one Devil.

"We didn't want to offend you, Lucifer," Tommy said slowly walking until he stood next to him. "Not to make excuses for him, but even being a genius, he sometimes doesn't know when to let things go. He looks at things from a purely intellectual, scientific mindset and doesn't quite understand or realize when he crossed lines or stepped on toes, or hurt feelings. We are all so used to him being like that, we forget that he doesn't always come across quite as innocent as his intentions are."

Jason took a seat next to Kimberly, who had managed to make some room on the large bed. Lucifer had managed to heal the biggest wounds with the feathers.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were in trouble?" Was the first thing he asked.

Kimberly turned her head away from Jason. She couldn't look at him right now, "I was ashamed." She said softly with a voice of a broken woman.

Jason brought her face carefully back into his direction, forcing her to look at him, "There is nothing to be ashamed of Kimberly. I want to hear the full story but first, let me look at what Lucifer wasn't able to heal."

Jason discovered that she got mostly cuts, bruises, and some broken ribs, with that, came the fear of other internal injuries. Also looking at her legs he feared her left leg had been broken as well as her knee and her hip was dislocated on her right side. Billy never exaggerated so remembering what he told him and what he saw right now would mean that the worst physical wounds had been healed already. It was still a question though how long it would take for her to heal mentally.

He knew one thing though he wasn't going to like the story that she was going to tell him and her friends.

After Tommy's statement, the two men stood in silence for a long period, both lost in thought and looking over the city. Just before the silence became unbearable Lucifer spoke, "it's not that I am offended, Tommy. I don't want to scare anyone." Lucifer said while watching the view in front of him

Tommy says "I appreciate that This will not be the first time that we had to tell him he gone too far with something." The young man was silent for a moment before he continued, "On the other side, you know our past we fought some ugly things, so we won't be scared easily." Tommy smiled

" There was the walking skeleton who wore nothing but an army helmet, a flying monkey in golden armor, a man that looked that he been skinned and had a silver exoskeleton who wore a massive visor, a monster made up of hundreds of eyeballs that wore a trenchcoat and flashed people, various lizards, pigs, birds, just to name a few." after a moment of silence both men start to chuckle.

Just then Jason walked out on to the balcony, looking as pale as if he had seen a ghost. Lucifer gave him his glass scotch, which he barely touched, cause he seemed to be in greater need of it. Jason accepts the glass and quickly downs it in one gulp.

"Thanks, I needed that. What happened to her?" Jason asked anger audible in his voice. Someone had hurt his little sister and that person would pay forever laying a hand on her.

"She was beaten up by the bastard she was living with," Lucifer said. He always hated the damned souls who laid hands on their partner and he had seen enough of them in Hell. His eyes flickered red for just a few moments. Only Tommy had noticed the flickering in the devil's eyes.

Jason's anger spiked so high and so quickly that he shattered the glass he was holding in his hand. The shattering shook him out of his blind rage though, "I am sorry for the glass, Mr. Morningstar."

"Don't think anything of it. It's not the first glass that been shattered around here and it won't be the last. I understand your anger." Lucifer smiled at the angry young man.

I will call our friends from Lightspeed rescue to bring Kimberly to the Aquabase for treatment," Jason said towards Tommy. "Then I'm going with her. I didn't come all this way just to let her go now. " after a moment Jason nods agreeing.

Lucifer looked confused, "Is that a special place?"

Tommy nodded, "Yeah, It's the home base of the lightspeed rangers, it's also a place more suited to dealing with the unique challenges of medically treating past and present rangers.

"When the time comes she going to need a new place to live, It would be best if she stayed somewhere safe, I'll be happy to offer her a place here, so she could be close to family. You're welcome as well Thomas". Lucifer smiled, "I think Kimberly and Chloe can help each other as time goes on." Lucifer's tone of voice was serious now.

" That would be great, let Kimberly spend more time with her cousin." Tommy smiled. "Thank you, cause I don't think I could leave her side now and the others will know she safe."

It took the lightspeed rescue rangers about thirty minutes after the phone call to arrive at the penthouse above Lux. Tommy and Kimberly left with the promise they would return. Kimberly promised Chloe that they would fight their mental battles together. Even joking who better to have in battle than a former superhero.

"She's got her own guardian Devil too" Lucifer winked and smiled his charming smile.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Four months later:

Chloe was nervous, today was the day that her cousin Kimberly came back from her rehabilitation at the aqua base. She was walking around nervously cleaning the already clean apartment. Which she had been cleaning since last night because of those damned nightmares.

Lucifer was sitting behind his piano trying to play some songs that he hoped would calm her down without success.

After about ten minutes more of pacing around and needless cleaning, the devil stops playing the piano and sighs deeply, "You going to wear a hole in the floor, love. Please sit down and take a rest."

"How can I be calm, babe. What if something happened? Shouldn't she be here already? What if she changed her mind? What..." Chloe ranted nervously but was stopped by Lucifer who stood in front of her now.

"She will be fine, love. If she was able to get here the first time, I am sure she will be here as soon as she's able. Besides she has her own little security team around her." Lucifer smiled softly. Before kissing her lips the only way he knew that had a calming effect on her.

"It will be okay, love." The devil continued looking her in the eyes.

"I am sorry, Lucifer. I haven't had a good night's sleep for weeks now. I am starting to lose my mind here." Chloe sighed

"Hey, no need to be sorry, love. Do you want to talk about it?" Lucifer asked as softly as possible not wanting to stress her out more.

"It's like I can't close my eyes without seeing Michael and the cave or how bad Kimberly was when she arrived."

"I know love, seeing how I found you in that cave still haunts me too. We know Kimberly is going to be arriving safe and sound here, better than before. Besides the little posse of protective alpha males that surround Kimberly, nobody would dare mess with her. Like you have your own guardian devil and guardian demon." Lucifer spoke in a soft voice seeing his detective was on the edge of crying. The devil held her for a few moments until the security phone towards the elevator rang.

"Speaking of the me, that must be her." smiling at Chloe.

He walked towards the elevator and answered the phone. It was indeed Kimberly with Tommy and Jason next to her. She looked great.

"Come on up, guys." Lucifer smiled. Chloe heard her boyfriend say, "see you in a few moments."

He hangs up the phone and looked at his girlfriend, "They will be here momentarily."

Chloe nodded at that and wiped her eyes hoping to hide the fact that she had been crying by putting on a happy face.

Not long after the doors to the elevator opened to reveal Tommy, Jason and lastly a beaming and fresh-faced Kimberly. There was a bright smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes as she got off and greeted Lucifer. Walking effortlessly off the elevator without any pain at all. She looked healthy and happy and you never know that only a few short months ago she was hurt so badly.

She immediately saw what state Chloe was in. She noticed, even though she had put on a happy face, that she had been crying. But what concerned her more was when she saw the dark circles under her eyes telltale proof she hasn't been sleeping.

She wasn't expecting to see her like this. She looked with worried eyes in Lucifer's direction, "Why hasn't she been sleeping?" Going protective momma crane over her cousin, "You were supposed to take care of her!"

"I tried my bloody best," Lucifer said a bit angry

He felt immediately guilty of how he reacted but he hadn't slept well either. Chloe backed away thinking this was all her fault.

"Ok, it looks like you need some help. No need to go all postal on me." Kim said before going over to her cousin, "It's okay we'll get through this together," holding her close to her. Tommy and Jason stand back and watch.

Lucifer sighed but walked towards his girlfriend, "I am sorry love. I didn't mean it like that. I am just a bit edgy that's all but don't you dare think I blame you for even one second."

Kim smiled, "See even prince charming has his frazzled moments." She released her to make a place for Lucifer so that he could hug her too, "I still have nightmares too but it's okay because I understand that it's just my mind that trying to process what has happened. When it happens and I wake up scared and panicked, I just lean on the ones that are there for me. I got a little help while there, to help make things clearer, and I can help you as well."

"How will I ever be able to concentrate on work tomorrow?" Chloe sighed

"I went through the same thing you are now, it didn't start getting better until I open up and talked about it. I needed to let it out, and let others help me. Only then did I get better or at least start to get better." Kim said softly

Kimberly saw what kind of support Lucifer had been all this time and knew for sure that if it wasn't for him she would be a lot worse. "You have a fairly good support system, let them help you." Kim smiled knowing it wasn't an easy thing to do.

"I think with me by your side you will do great tomorrow, love. I will be there all the way." Lucifer smiled softly still holding her close.

Chloe nodded and smiled against Lucifer's broad chest. She really was lucky to have her devil and her friends. Especially now that her cousin was back.

"I will be here for you." Kimberly smiled softly caressing her shoulder in a comforting way. Tommy corrected her though, "She means we will be there for you."

"You see so many people that love you. Let us all help there is no shame in asking for it if you need it. We all understand what my brother put you through." Lucifer smiled softly. She was totally worth the patience. Kim looked surprised at Tommy.

"You are staying? I thought you wanted to go back to your life?" Kim asked surprised.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Lucifer asked irritated

"I didn't mean you, Lucifer. I meant Tommy." Kimberly said with irritation.

"Do you want me to leave?" Tommy asked sadly.

Kimberly shook her head, "No, not at all. I was just worried you were going to when I got better. I feel stronger when you are with me. Closer to the whole." She said while stepping towards him.

"I want to stay so bad but I don't have a job here." Tommy sighed while wrapping his arms around her.

"I think I can help with that." Lucifer smiled

A smile appeared on Tommy's face, "Really?"

"I am looking for a bouncer if you are interested ?" Lucifer said. Tommy would be excellent for his club.

Tommy smiled, this was an opportunity he couldn't let go, "Yeah, I am interested. Thank you. I'll just make a few calls tender my resignation at the high school, and ask a friend of mine to pack up some important things in my house."

"What did you do at the high school?" Kimberly asked curiously.

"I taught biology. Since I had a Ph.D. in paleontology." Tommy smiled

That made Jason chuckle and snorts, "your teaching biology? you barely passed it in high school."

"So what, I still counted." Tommy said before he continued, "I was a damn good teacher."

"When do you want to start, Tommy?" Lucifer asked suddenly out of the blue.

Tommy smiled, "Whenever you want me too." he was really looking forward to work at Lux. He knew many bouncers would be jealous of him now. A dream job for many bouncers he spoke too.

"What about Thursday? That way you have a day to get used to it before the big rush. I have a feeling I can trust you. Oh, and for the record, you can live in the apartment just below the penthouse. The first floor is Maze's." Lucifer continued

That last thing surprised Kimberly. She was ready to accept the guest room but never would she have thought that she would live in her own apartment.

"Thank you so much. This is more than I ever thought possible." Kimberly smiled softly.

"What did you expect? We weren't going to just shove you into a room, you know. You're family so of course, you will be taken care of. Now come on let's celebrate your return." Lucifer exclaimed with a grin. With a now genuinely smiling Chloe snuggled into his side.

Jason smiled, he was convinced that Kimberly would be taken care of properly. Maybe the Devil wasn't so bad after all.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

After the reunion, everyone gathered into the elevator and hit the button underneath a golden 2, it would bring them to the floor right beneath the penthouse, the place was Tommy and Kimberly were going to live.

Tommy, Kimberly, and Jason were surprised at how beautiful, furnished, and spacious the place was. The apartment was so lovely that it surprised Kimberly. Just the fact that it was hers and Tommy's to live in was overwhelming.

"All of this just for us?" Kimberly said sounding rather shocked, how were they going to afford such a place, "Lucifer, I don't know how to thank you for this? Could we even afford it?" Kim asked worriedly.

"I would think so, Kimberly. Since I wasn't going to plan on charging you any rent for it if that's what you are worried about." Lucifer smiled.

At that Kimberly looks even more surprised, "all this incredible space for free?" She couldn't wrap her head around why someone would do such a thing for her.

"You are always welcome in my penthouse but I hope you are not afraid of dogs since my hound will be back from his hell vacation." Lucifer smiled

"I don't have any problems with dogs, pigs maybe but not dogs." Kim smiled thinking back to the pig monster they once fought.

"Something tells me that it's not a common family dog." Tommy grinned

"All things considered, I think it's a safe bet," Kimberly responded with a smirk.

"it's a hell hound but they are even better trained then patrol dogs. I want you to come up this evening and meet him. It's necessary for he will only accept people he knows in the penthouse if I am not around. They look like giant wolfs up here. They have a glamour just like me and Mazikeen. Hellpaw is my hell hound."Lucifer said with a smile

Kimberly nodded, "Of course, does that mean that I can have a dog of my own? It won't attack it would it?"

"It will need to meet with him under my supervision the first time but from then on it will be safe. It is mating season in Hell that's why he is away. You can even have your own trained by my hand special wolf." Lucifer smiled

"So no problem with any pets or children, as long as he meets every new human or animal when I am around." Lucifer continued

"Okay, I was thinking about a small one, a lapdog." Kimberly smiled. I always wanted to have one of those.

Lucifer nodded, "he will only attack when I am not around and he doesn't know someone or when I give him an order."

Kimberly and Tommy both nodded. They understood everything completely.

"From the moment he accepts you. You will be safe to come up whenever you want. He knows the rest of the people who need to be in my apartment." Lucifer said seriously.

"So I'll have to introduce him to everyone?" Kim asked

"We will start with you, Tommy and Jason. I can order him to trust you so much that you can interfere if something goes wrong but I am going to give that job to Tommy. Then only 3 people have the right to order him. You, Tommy, me and Chloe."

Lucifer was serious about it. There was a reason why he didn't want to give that right to too many people.

Kimberly nodded but started counting on her fingers, "isn't that four?"

"Well yes, four. I am sorry but I can't give everyone he knows that right."

"I understand." Kimberly smiled sweetly.

"I am also the one who decides who else gets that right." Lucifer said still serious, "I only want people that have a pure heart, like you, Tommy and Chloe."

Kim nodded while Tommy responded, "That's great."

"Well, what about we go for dinner and celebrate Kimberly's return," Lucifer smirked

Tommy smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that's something worth celebrating," Jason responded he started to get more and more at ease with Lucifer Morningstar, clearly a creature that has been misunderstood and not like they were taught. He gave Kimberly who stood next to him a big hug.

"I know a good place my treat." Lucifer smiled.

"Great, let's go," Kim responded happily. She was glad to be home

After diner, they all returned to the Penthouse for a nightcap when they spotted a stranger in the living room. The stranger was accompanied by two large hounds, one pure white male, and another pure black female, both with burning red eyes. The sight of the two hounds made all of them jump, all of them except Lucifer.

"My lord, My lady." The strange man bowed to Lucifer and Chloe.

"Who ordered the black and white?" Kimberly asked after the shock.

"Gazoch, why are there two of them and why are they both in hound form?" Lucifer growled towards the stranger in a deeper voice.

"I am sorry, my lord," the strange man said his head still bowed sitting on one knee, "Hellpaw wouldn't leave without is mate nor would either of them change without the other."

Seeing their master, both hounds changed into their wolf hybrid glamour. Hellpaw being white but what changed since he went back were speckles of gray in his fur. The sign that Hellpaw had to reach his full maturity. The wolf by his side changed in a solid slate gray wolf.

"Who did he chose as his lady?" Lucifer asked

"This here is Ashes." The servant responded.

Ashes walk over to Hellpaw and nuzzle him on the neck.

"Welcome to your new home Ashes." Lucifer smiled.

Ashes wagged her tail recognizing her one true master, the lord of Hell, Lucifer Morningstar. The devil understood what it was without to live without his mate, his love, Chloe Decker.

"Is that all, Gazoch?" Lucifer asked with authority in his voice.

"Yes, my lord except that Ashes should bear a minimum of four pups." The servant bowed again.

"My boy is going to be a dad," Lucifer smirked

"Yes, sir," Gazoch responded.

The others could tell that Lucifer was beaming with pride. His big boy was all grown up now.

"That would be it, Gazoch. Oh and in the future if for some reason I am not in my Penthouse and my lady isn't here. You can also give a message to Miss heart or Mister Oliver if they don't mind that is." Lucifer said turning to Kim and Tommy

Kimberly shook her head, "Not at all, it's the least we can do."

"Don't worry, Gazoch is my right hand, he won't hurt you, would you, Gazoch?" Lucifer asked

Gazoch shook his head, "No, my lord. Humans that are important to you are safe."

"Lovely, they will give me the message immediately. They know how to find me. You are dismissed Gazoch." Lucifer said.

Gazoch nodded before he bowed again, "Yes, my lord, my lady." before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hellpaw, Ashes, you know your queen, these other humans can be trusted to, do not harm them or let any harm come to them. These are Kimberly, Tommy, and Jason. Kimberly and Tommy have the right to order you to stand down. Is that clear?" Lucifer commanded with red eyes instead of brown.

Both wolves nod and lay down in a submissive state, showing Lucifer they know who is their master.

"Wow," Kim said shocked. This was the first time Kimberly saw a piece of the devil at work. It surprised her and yet it didn't scare her at all. After living with a real monster for so many years, the man in front of her didn't scare her. She was in awe though. Those large animals making themselves vulnerable with only one look. It was an incredible sight to behold.

If Jason wasn't sure that his friends would be safe here this would be the last piece of evidence to convince him. Kim would be safe here, so would Tommy. For the first time in years, he had nothing to worry about when it came to Kim and her well being.

"Now go greet your queen and your new friends," Lucifer ordered the two wolf hybrids.

Both wolves stood up, they first walked to their queen Chloe. They sniffed her hand and nuzzled her leg. After that, they walked to Tommy, Kimberly, and Jason to do the same thing to them.

They both looked at their master to see if there would come another order. Lucifer simply nodded and both wolves took their places next to him. One sitting next to him on the left, the other one on the right, waiting for their next order.

"You are both dismissed," Lucifer responded

They both stood up. Ashes followed Hellpaw to the balcony. His favorite spot. The male wolf had missed laying in the earthly sun and was eager to show it to his mate.

From then on the evening went uneventfully.

The next morning, Chloe bolts upright from a sound sleep, escaping another nightmare. She is quickly enveloped in her lover's arms, as he tries to soothe her.

"It's alright, my love. You are safe now. Having another nightmare? Are you sure you are up to working today?" Lucifer asked

Chloe leans back into his arms. Trying to catch her breath, but nodded, "Yeah I had another one." she sighed deeply, she knew he meant well, "Babe, you know I have too. If I stay home one more day I am going to lose my mind."

That moment her phone rang. It was the precinct. "The murderers think the same way." she sighed before taking the phone.

She answers her phone "Decker."

The phone call was briefly but Lucifer knew that look on her face, there was a new case. He was sure the moment she asked to send her the address.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"There is a new case. They found a body in the sand underneath the boardwalk of the Flora Flora Carnival." Chloe said while putting on her jacket.

"Someone is giving you a welcome back present, detective." Lucifer smiled while following her out the door.

"Yeah well, he could have saved himself the trouble because I don't like his present. So we are back to calling me detective again? What happened to love " Chloe groaned.

"Well aren't you the one hammering in the fact to keep work and private separate? Besides I love calling you that it's like a little nickname, it's who you are. My brilliant detective." Lucifer smiled while starting his car.

She had to leave her car at the precinct right before her temporary leave. She would bring the Cruiser back this evening. He already made sure she had an easy parking spot in his private parking lot but first, they had a crime scene to investigate about fifteen minutes' drive from Lux.

Lucifer held the yellow tape up to let Chloe pass and step underneath it. She walked straight to the cheery black-haired forensic, who was snapping pictures of the body.

"What do you have for us, Ella?" Chloe asked seriously the moment she stood next to the naked body of a female with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey girl, a creepy welcome back present isn't it?" Ella said in her own cheerful way.

That sentence made Lucifer chuckle. He had said the same thing less than half an hour ago.

"Don't even think about opening your mouth, Lucifer. It isn't funny." Chloe pointed sternly towards the devil who had now raised his hands in surrender. Still chuckling.

Ella looked confused at the two but shrugged. It was something she was used to by now. They were still the same bickering partners.

"Do you know who she is?" Chloe asked after slapping Lucifer on the arm.

Ella shook her head, "whoever she was must have been in a lot of pain. See her face she is missing her eyelids. The eyelids were cut off before she died. The one who did this clearly wanted to see the fear in her eyes. But that's not the worst part, look at this. As she grabs the victim's blood-stained chin. The killer also cut out her tongue. It looks like that was done after her death, so she at least didn't have to feel that."

"Thank you, Ella, we need to find this monster and quick," Chloe said while hiding the fact that the victim looked like her was making her more emotional than normal. Knowing that if it hadn't been for Lucifer she would be in that exact same place as the victim right now. A place he would never be able to follow. She would have never seen the love of her life again.

an involuntary shudder washes over her by that thought.

"Are you alright, detective?" Lucifer asked worriedly

she nods unable to speak for a moment. then coughs and said, "I'll be fine. Let's talk to the person who found the body."

They both walked to a man who was waiting behind the yellow tape with his blond Labrador beside him. The man appeared to be in his late 30's early 40's, with shaggy red hair and green eyes, dressed in workout attire. His dog sitting at his side.

"Good morning, sir. I am detective Chloe Decker and this is my partner Mr. Morningstar. You found the body?"

The man nodded, "Yeah me and Barley here were out for our morning jog on the beach and suddenly Barley ran off after something. I ran after him and found her like that."

"Do you know the victim?" Chloe asked

The man shook his head, "I only know her from sight, she came jogging here often just like me and Barley. I never knew her name."

"Could we get your ID so that we can contact you if we have any more questions?" Chloe asked.

The guy nodded, "Sure." He took a pen and wrote his name, address and cellphone number before giving the paperback. The paper read, "Bobby O'Dargan. 4123 State Street Los Angeles. 213-314-3688."

Chloe and Lucifer walked back to the body. There was nothing more that they could do for now. They needed to identify her as soon as possible.

"make sure to run her prints when she gets to the lab," Chloe said towards Ella.

"No problem, I will let you know as soon as I have something." Ella smiled

"Good, I will be at the police station," Chloe responded.

"I will be at Lux, I have some paperwork to do. Just call me if you know more. I will drop you off at the precinct." Lucifer said towards Chloe.

"Thank you, Lucifer." Chloe smiled as they head off to Lucifer's black corvette. He can see that she seems a bit off, but then she never been one to share her feeling easily. He was going to talk to her this evening though.

He just didn't think now was the time to take her mind off of work, but this had to be addressed. Maybe even invite Kim over.

It was about two hours later when the devil received a phone call from his partner, "Miss me already?" Lucifer asked after he had taken the call.

"We got an ID on the victim," Chloe answered shortly

"Send me the address, detective. I will be there in a jiff" Lucifer answered while closing his books. He was all too happy to leave them for a while. He always hated paperwork.

"Ok, will do." Was the short answer he received. He knew it for sure now. There was something on her mind.

Only seconds after that he received the address, Angela T Tilton 3332 Zimmerman Lane.

30 minutes later he was meeting her at the address.

"What do you got, detective?" Lucifer asked

"I ran a check on our victim she has no records, no prior, anything not even a speeding ticket. She worked as a librarian at the local college and is a single mother of two. She's living with her mother Gale p. Tilton. The children are one girl and one boy, ages 7 and 9" Chloe said while looking at him as they get to the door of the house. He sees the tears in her eyes.

"Hey now, what's this?" Lucifer asked in a soft tone seeing her watery eyes.

"That could have been me, Lucifer. If it wasn't for you…" She stopped in mid-sentence when she starts to cry in his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and held her, at a loss for what to say about that.

"Come on, Lucifer we have a killer to catch," Chloe said suddenly, wiping away her tears.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk? I could call Linda or Kimberly if you want?" Lucifer asked worried, it was more his style to hide his feelings.

"No time for that now. Let's talk to the mother see what she has to say." Chloe said like this wasn't hurting her terribly. That alone made Lucifer see that he had to keep an eye out for his detective, to prevent her from turning into an ice queen.

So he let his arm fall from around her, as she knocked on the door.

An older woman opened the door. She was like the older version of the victim although the mother had beautiful red hair.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked friendly

"My name is Chloe Decker I am working for the LAPD, this is my partner Lucifer Morningstar. Are you Gale Tilton?"

"Yes, yes that's me." the lady said

"Can we come in?" Chloe asked. The woman nodded while drooling over Chloe's partner. Chloe who was used to it by now rolled her eyes when Lucifer thanked her with his charming smile.

As she was showing them into the living room, they hear a little voice call out grandma "have you seen my pink socks?"

"Go look into your room, sweetie," Gale responded

"Sorry about that. How can I help you, detectives?" Gale asked not knowing what blow she was about to get.

Before Chloe can answer that another small voice called out "grandma, I can't find the remote to my RC car, do you know where it is?"

"Go look under your bed, honey," Gale said before focusing on the detective and the devil again.

"I'm so sorry about that, they are rambunctious. Now how can I help you?" The red-haired woman asked.

"Mrs. Tilton, we are from homicide, I am sorry to have to tell you this but… we found your daughter this morning, she was murdered. Do you know anyone who could have done this?" Chloe asked in a soft voice there was no good way to break news like that to someone.

Gale was shocked, she brought her trembling hands before her mouth. Shaking her head in disbelief, as her eyes watered and spilled over.

"I know this is hard to take, but I have to ask did your daughter have any enemies? Anyone, she had any problems with?" Chloe asked softly.

Gale shook her head, "Not that I know off. The children's father passed away a few years ago, and there wasn't anyone new, as far as I know. She was the kind of girl everyone loved, she always had a sort of bubbly, sweet, gentle light that emanated from her. That kind of kindness drew people in"

"Here is my card, if you think of something, anything, you can call me on this number," Chloe said giving the lady a card with the phone number of the precinct.

As Lucifer and Chloe get up to go they see the little girl come into the room saying, "grandma when is mom coming home? She promised to take me for new shoes for school."

She stops in her tracks seeing her grandma crying and shouts out to her brother that something was wrong. The young girl goes over to her grandma, "what's wrong?" in a softer kinder voice, "why are you crying?" as her brother runs in.

Chloe swallowed and looked at Lucifer, she just couldn't let this woman deal with alone, "Do you want us to try and explain?" Chloe asked softly

The older woman nodded in reply.

"Did you make my grandma cry?" The young boy asked Lucifer feeling that he was the man in the house since his father died.

"I think we did but we didn't mean too."

The young boy kicks his shin, in response to his answer.

"Cute little urchin," Lucifer groaned through clenched teeth as he grimaces briefly.

"We are from the police, we just had to bring very sad new to your grandma." Chloe tried to explain while trying not to laugh at Lucifer but instead rolled her eyes.

"what so sad that it made grandma cry?" The young boy asked.

Chloe kneels down before the children, "Someone has hurt your mom really bad and well, she with your father now."

"You mean mommy isn't coming home?" The young girl asks before she hugs her grandma and starts to cry while the bottom lip of the boy starts to quiver as tears start to fill his eyes.

The little boy looked towards Lucifer in the hope to find some truth. Chloe looked up to Lucifer sensing his eyes on her for guidance. This was no time for devil's talk so it was better she told him.

The devil nodded to the young boy, "I can promise you she is a very beautiful place right now, not feeling any pain." the devil said in an emotional stint tone, as he carefully chose his words, so they were still truthful but easier for the young ones to grasp.

"We will do our best to catch the person who took away your mommy," Chloe said in a tone of voice, which for her was strangely not as soft and loving as it normally would be. and this confused the devil big time. This wasn't something his detective would say not like that especially towards children.

"Detective, can I talk to you, please?" Lucifer asked as he wraps his fingers around her elbow to help her up to her feet.

Chloe nodded but held up her hand to shush him for a moment. "Please, if you remember anything to call my number"

The weeping woman nods as the little boy goes over to his grandmother to hug her and cries in her arms just like his sister was doing.

"Out with it, detective." Lucifer said the moment they were outside, "What's wrong with you? I am supposed to be the insensitive devil in this team, not you!"

"Not now Lucifer we got a murderer to catch."

Chloe said even more coldly.

The rest of the day had been uneventful but Lucifer was still worried about the ice queen behavior, and how it seemed to get worse throughout the day.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

While Chloe and Lucifer worked on the case, busy looking for clues. Kimberly and Tommy spent their day at the pier boardwalk not knowing what happened underneath it hours before.

Having gone wandering in and out of the little shops along the boardwalk on the way to the pier itself, where Tommy bought her a big pink straw hat and rose gold aviator sunglasses that went well with her flowy pink tie-dyed skirt and her white t-shirt with a little green and pink flower on it.

The sun was shining beautifully in the sky. The boardwalk and the pier were pretty crowded. Kimberly was holding on to Tommy's arm as they leisurely strolled along, as he was in black jeans and a white top.

"I haven't worn white in such a long time but somehow it feels right," Tommy said.

"Since when did you have a tattoo?" She asked caressing her fingers over the growling tiger on his biceps.

He smiled and blushed a little, "Since college. I wanted something that represented my time and my old zord, well at least that one. Eventually, I get one for all of them. I have a little crane with a lighting bolt in the background on my chest." He puts his free hand over his heart "right here."

Kimberly smiled happily, "I want to see that one."

"Maybe later when we go to the beach. We could walk in the sand and go swimming." Tommy said with a smug grin.

"Sounds fun." Kim smiled this day was going to be a day she would be dreaming about for a long time to come, and in all honesty, had been for a long time now.

The young couple was enjoying the day and each other's company so much, that neither noticed that they had crossed paths with a dark shadow from the recent past.

Kevin was talking to the associate, about some business and trying to light a cigarette, on the slightly windy day, when suddenly he froze in shock. He went as white as a sheet, and the cigarette fell from its perched place on his bottom lip.

"whoa, dude what's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost." his associate said.

"It's not possible! " said Kevin rather shocked.

"What's not possible, man? " the other guy asked

"That girl right there, walking down the boardwalk in pink, She should be dead! " Kevin exclaimed

"What do you mean, she looks healthy enough to me." the other guys said.

"That's the problem, last that I saw her I had left her beaten to a bloody pulp on the floor of the house I shared with her," Kevin said still in shock

The other guy responded, " Oh you mean the one when we went back to dispose of she was gone?"

"Yeah, I told you there was something wrong about that. She shouldn't have been able to move let alone disappear like that, and now she walking around like nothing is wrong." Kevin said

"Who is that dude with her?"

"Need I remind you that if she's alive and well then that puts everything in jeopardy. She can ID me. Must be one of the friends I had her cut contact with." Kevin added worriedly now, "You go take care of what we were talking about, I'm going to tail them, see what's going on there, maybe take care of the problem."

The other man nodded while Kevin followed Kimberly and Tommy trying to stay out of sight.

Slowly blending into the crowd always far enough back that they don't actually see him, or noticed they are being trailed.

This went on for most of the day, as the young couple wandered in and out of the shops, and played games at the midway and rode the rides at the carnival.

Around dusk, the couple walked out on to the beach away from everyone to have some private time.

Suddenly Tommy stopped her, "Kim this last few months even though they were hard, felt amazing, I...," Tommy took a deep sigh, "I was wondering if we could be a couple again, you know to continue our relationship from before that awful letter or at least try again as adults. I just know nothing has felt right since you left, and while being with you it felt like the missing piece of my life was given back to me." Tommy tells her

She looks at him and says "I don't think I would have gotten through the last few months without you. I would love nothing more than to try again with you."

"Well isn't that beautiful." A voice suddenly said from behind them.

Kim turns knowing that voice too well since it still haunted her nightmares.

She dropped the large bear she had been carrying and clutched tight to Tommy.

"So you are the loverboy that I forced her to break up with" Kevin laughed holding a gun in his hand. Tommy's eyes started to flash green now. Still, a spark left over from his evil green ranger days.

Tommy says, "you're the reason she wrote that letter. Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you apart."

Kevin pulls out a gun and aimed it towards Kimberly. He wanted to finish the job this time.

Kim closes her eyes in fear, as Tommy pushes her behind him, as she stands there frozen in terror she starts to pray, hoping Lucifer can hear her and get there in time.

"Oh, are we praying to God now. He won't help you this time." Kevin mocked

That's when they hear another voice say "quite the opposite actually. Praying yes but you guessed the wrong deity," as he steps in front of Tommy and Kim, appearing as if out of nowhere.

"So you're the one that beat her so savagely?" he asked as he stared Kevin down. Leaning his head slightly to the left.

"Who the hell are you?" Kevin asked

"Oh now you are getting warmer," Lucifer said with a disturbing sort of smile, "Someone who has been waiting to punish a bad man like you." Lucifer smirked evilly, "glad to finally have a face to put to the crime."

Kevin looked confused towards Lucifer.

"This is none of your business, mate," Kevin growled.

"Oh, I rather think it is," Lucifer said a bit coldly.

"You see she means a lot to my wife to be and that makes her family and you don't mess with the devil's family. Not with the one he actually cares about." Lucifer said seriously showing how serious he was when he shifted his eyes.

Kevin drops his gun seeing the blazing red eyes in front of him and starts to quake.

"Know even if you run now, there no escaping me. you'll turn up at my door eventually." Lucifer said to a scared-looking Kevin.

"I think you now understand that there is no touching her or anyone she cares for. Do I make myself clear enough?" Lucifer asked crouching down next to the pale man.

Kevin couldn't believe what he just saw, a sudden flash and the man's face in front of him changed into something truly horrific, a seriously burned and scarred face made him wet himself before falling back over onto the sand, starts to crab walk backward far away from Lucifer, Kimberly, and Tommy. Hidden underneath the boardwalk where the cops would find him hours later, blubbering insanity about meeting the actual Devil.

Lucifer turned back to Kim and Tommy and asked if the two were alright? Tommy said they were, just a little scared. He leans down and picks up the oversized bear and goes to hand it over to Kimberly and sees she still has her face buried into Tommy's shirt.

"Are you alright, darling?" Lucifer asked

It took a moment or two to look up before she asked shaking a little "is he gone?"

Lucifer crouched down at her height, "Are you sure it's him you are still fearing and not what you just saw?" he asked worriedly

Kimberly shook her head while tears ran over her cheeks, "No, it was him. I never expected to see him again, let alone have him threaten me again. I was just back in that space again."

"We aren't afraid of you Lucifer, not even after what we saw." Tommy said to ease Lucifer's mind, "That man who did this to her is the monster and he looks all too human. Why else would he need a gun? He seemed a bit surprised to see her." He continued.

Kim reached out and took the bear from Lucifer and was holding it tightly now, "I just thought after all that time I spent recovering I was going to get hurt again." she sobbed.

"You are not the only one today, darling." Lucifer sighed sadly, startled when she suddenly hugged him.

"This is a little setback but we will be okay. Is Chloe okay?" Tommy asked

Lucifer shook his head "we have a case hitting a little too close to home with what happened with her and my brother. She says that she's fine but she turned into an ice queen. At least Kimberly here is dealing with it." Lucifer said with a worried tone in his voice.

"Maybe I can talk to her?" Kimberly suddenly said.

"Are you sure you are up to it?" Lucifer asked.

Kimberly nodded, "Yeah I am fine now. I want to help her."

"How about, both of you come to dinner tonight and see what you can do." Lucifer offered.

Kimberly smiled, "Sure we'll be there as soon as we freshen up at home."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Lucifer had set the table for four people when Chloe walked in.

"What's this? Are we expecting people?" Chloe asked confused.

"I was thought we could have a nice dinner with Tommy and Kimberly tonight, love," Lucifer responded.

"The urchin is with Daniel tonight so why not?" Lucifer smiled trying to keep worried out of his voice and sounding lighthearted. Chloe didn't know what to think about it but let it go for now.

"Okay…" Chloe said in a bit unsure sounding tone.

Her gut told her that Lucifer was up to something.

It wasn't too long before Kim and Tommy arrived. Kim had changed into a pink maxi dress and Tommy had on khakis and a white polo shirt.

Lucifer sighed, Chloe, sounding unsure, and not arguing with him about not telling her. It was even worse than he thought.

Kim walked over towards Chloe and hugged her, "Hey how are you doing?" Kim asked gently, "It's so good to see you."

"Good." Chloe tried to sound confident. She failed. Even she heard how that sounded.

Kim looks skeptical towards Chloe, "It's okay not to be okay you know, that was one of the things I learned while away. How was your first day back?"

"Fine, I suppose we have a new case," Chloe said trying to put up her brave face. Kim knew that Lucifer was right to worry.

"You want to tell me about it?" Kim asked gently while she squeezed her hand sportively.

"I...I can't talk about it it's still an ongoing investigation." Chloe said.

Kim looked at her and said, "hon, I'm not a reporter, I'm not going to tell anyone. You can talk to me about it or at least tell me how you're coping your first day on the job."

Lucifer came out of the kitchen, with the food in the oven he had time to try to make Chloe talk about how she felt.

Having heard the end of what Kim said, he waited a moment to see if she would answer.

He saw how Chloe hesitated and how she tried to keep her tears at bay and Kim's warm supportive look trying to break the ice.

Chloe shook her head and stood up and walked to the balcony. Lucifer walked behind her, "Love, talk to me? I hate seeing you like this."

Chloe looked at him with tears in her eyes, "I thought...I thought I was over it, Lucifer but seeing that woman, it could have been me if you hadn't found me. I keep thinking about what would have happened to my daughter had you not found me. This afternoon looking at our victim's kids I felt guilty of being able to be there to talk to them." Chloe said through her tears, starting to cry. Lucifer took her into his arms.

"Chloe, love, it's too soon for you to be over what has happened to you with my brother." Lucifer said softly before asking, "Why are you being so cold though?"

"If I turn off my feelings, I may survive everything and maybe could make love to you again." Chloe cried.

Lucifer didn't know how to react to it until he sighed while holding her, "Everything will come in good time, love. I know that him having the same face as me doesn't help the case but we will do everything on your pace. I can wait, love, maybe Kim can help you since she coping with her own trauma as well. You can work through this together."

Chloe shook her head, "I don't know if I can tell her everything that has happened to me."

He looked at her and said, "you saw her at her worst, she will be able to handle hearing about your worst, she didn't get where she is now alone, and neither did you. You can count on me but maybe it will be even easier talking to someone who doesn't remind you of him." Lucifer said still pissed at his twin brother. He was going to pay his brother a visit again soon.

"Kim?" Chloe asked through her sobs. She knew that she could always count on her devil but maybe he was right about this one.

"Even Linda or Maze if you need." Lucifer said softly, "Although I don't recommend Maze for the job." Lucifer continued.

Surprisingly Chloe started to laugh at this, "I guess you're right about Maze."

Chloe wiped the tears from her face, "Maybe you are right, Lucifer. Maybe talking to Kim would make things easier for me."

"Come on, darling. Let's go inside and take the first and the hardest step on your way to your healing." Lucifer said before leading her back inside.

Kimberly and Tommy looked up when they heard footsteps and looked up to see the couple returning from the balcony, and into the penthouse. Lucifer had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Chloe was looking towards the floor, her eyes all red and puffy from all the crying.

The devil led her to his brown Italian leather sofa where Kimberly and Tommy were waiting for them, "Why don't you talk to Kim. Tommy could you help me in the kitchen."

Tommy nodded, he had noticed that the first fallen angel needed to let off some steam. He clearly didn't want to make things more difficult for his fiance by doing it in front of her.

Tommy stood up and followed Lucifer to the kitchen while Kim took a seat next to Chloe, "What happened to you that made you react like this?" Kimberly asked gently.

Chloe sighed deeply but kept her eyes to the dark carpet on the floor, "It was not long after Lucifer had left to rule hell again that his brother took me from my home. He looks like Lucifer but with the only difference that he was blond and not dark. He had locked me up in this cold cave with no way to reach Lucifer or Amenadiel. It was because someone found the necklace Lucifer gave me as a gift when he left that they knew something was wrong." Chloe started.

Kimberly nodded and listened intently.

The moment Chloe looked up she saw Kimberly's soft, warm eyes which gave her the power to continue, "He held me in that cave for days trying to force me into choosing him above his brother but I couldn't do that. I couldn't choose a man who beat me up and raped me for days. Never did I lose faith that Lucifer would find me and I was right I was near death when I felt a warm fur against my naked and beaten body it was the same fur that is now warming my feed. Next thing I knew I was in Lucifer's arms clinging on him like a lifeline. I am sorry Kim I can't go into detail just yet it still hurts me to think about it." Chloe sobbed.

"That's okay, Chloe. It shows real progress that you were able to tell me this much. In time you will be able to tell more about what happened those days. Just take things slowly," Kimberly said softly.

"Lucifer said that it would be easier to talk to someone who didn't have the same face. Although his brother was blond they really looked like." Chloe continued.

"He might be right. It must be hard when the one you love looks just like the one that hurt you, makes it harder to process it doesn't it?" Kim said she understood what Lucifer meant.

"I don't wanna lose him over this, Kim. I know it's hard to see the face every day. I remind myself that it's because of this face with the dark hair that I am sitting here right now." Chloe responded.

"It doesn't look like he is going anywhere. I am sure he will take as long as you need to work through this. That angel, fallen or not loves you to damn much to let go." Kim smiled. Just take things slowly, open up slowly to his touch. Baby Steps cuz. "Kim smiled

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, someone else lifted the invisible mask of bravery of his face and started to confide in Tommy.

"You know I've never been more scared then the day that I learned that Chloe was gone. The look on Amenadiel's face when he flew down to hell to tell me just that, I will never forget it. From then on all I thought about was finding her especially when I knew that my brother Michael was behind it. That he took her to punish me." Lucifer said when he took his piece of the necklace/ compass out of the pocket from his jacket.

Playing with it while he continued, "The moment I saw her naked in the cold cave all beaten up, it made my blood boil," without knowing it Lucifer's eyes changed into their fiery red color. He could still feel the rage inside of him, "You know if it wasn't for this thing or both halves of it I would never have found her in time. The fact that she sometimes freezes when I hold her at night, makes me want to go down there and kill the bastard." Lucifer growled deeply in his demonic voice

" I know how you feel if it wasn't for you I don't think Kim would have made it and I never would have known it and if you hadn't shown up today I would have ripped the guy apart or died trying."

"I know what you mean, I comfort myself with the thought that Michael is in Hell now but still after everything he has caused...," Lucifer didn't continue but the fact that he broke the glass he was holding with one hand said enough.

"Pardon the pun but maybe you should be grateful as hell that she's still alive," Tommy said.

"I am grateful but fear is an emotion I am not used to," Lucifer said right before a timer told him that dinner was ready.

"Nobody ever gets used to it," Tommy said while Lucifer pulled dinner out of the oven.

"I think that you're just going to have to take it really slow with her. One step at a time, let her warm up to intimate things all over, like someone who never done so. It's going to take time for her to get over that, to keep things straight in her head."

"I know that and I will do everything at her pace. Come on let's have dinner before it's cold." Lucifer said with a said tone in his voice, replacing his mask of bravery once again.


	12. Chapter 12

AN/ I know this chapter is pretty short but I hope you like it.

Chapter 12:

He sat on one of the benches spread out around the park and was just watching the flow of people around him.

"It has been a week since my first kill and still I haven't heard of him. I probably took the wrong woman." he thought while his eyes roamed through the crowds around him at the amusement park.

"Maybe I should try again, he would have told me if I had gotten it right." His eyes darted from one woman to the next seeking his next victim. It took a few minutes but his eyes finally landed on a young mother trying to coral three young kids. He saw that she had blonde hair, and was in her early to mid-'30s. His boss never told the target's name, but this one fits the profile.

His eyes easily clung to the young blond woman, studying the curves of her body as he sucks his teeth making a sucking sound. Lustful stirrings started to run through him but knowing the boss told him not to violate her in any other way then to kill her.

Too bad she looked like a lot of fun. She couldn't have been older than 34, in his guess as he kept looking at how the lines of her body moved as she chased after her kids.

"The boss didn't even give him a reason why she needed to be killed. The only thing he said was that she had to suffer, for him to get his revenge. Revenge for what? Revenge for who? He had tried to ask but his boss made it painfully clear that he was not to be questioned at all. He rubbed the scar on his face. As he sees his mark start to move out of view, he got up slowly and started to follow, limping slightly. He smiled as he watched her, soon she be his to play with. maybe he was going to break one of his boss's rules just this once.

LUCIFER/ POWER RANGERS

Dinner had just ended in the penthouse, "Wow, that was an impressive meal." Kim said. Kim and Tommy weren't used to such decadence.

"You're going to have to teach me that recipe." Kim continued while they are all sitting back, digesting, and having a good time.

That moment was ruined though when Chloe's phone rang. She feared the worse the moment she saw the ID of the caller.

Lucifer looked at her with curious eyes the moment she answered her phone with, "Decker!"

She hears Dan on the other end of the line telling Chloe, "they found another body you might want to get down here."

"Okay just send me the address, I will be right there," Chloe responded before hanging up before she looks at her Devilishly handsome fiance. "You can stay here if you like, I will be back as soon as I can." Chloe continued not wanting to chase away their guests, Only Lucifer didn't agree with her, "I am your partner, detective. I am going with you, our guests are welcome to make themselves at home till we return." Lucifer said determinedly.

"It's alright, Lucifer. We will leave you to it. Go catch that killer guys." Kim said in a sweet tone of voice.

"We are just a floor below you if you need us," Tommy responded, they understood like nobody else that the job did come first.

Kimberly walked towards Chloe and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her closely, "Please, don't hesitate to call if you need me or just take the elevator a floor down." her voice was friendly, but there was no mistake that was an order, not a request.

"Yes ma'am." Chloe chuckled. Maybe it wasn't bad she had Kim to support her. It was nice having another lady to talk to, one that truly understands where she has been.

Kim and Tommy left the penthouse and stepped in the elevator with Chloe and Lucifer. The elevator stopped a floor lower than the penthouse to let Tommy and Kim out while The devil and his partner were up for yet another gruesome murder.

Once alone in the elevator, he asked her, "are you sure you up for this, love?"

"It's my job, Lucifer, and I got you to protect me. I need to catch this killer if I want closure, babe." Chloe said with a sigh. It's was clear she really needed this case.

"Okay, love." Was Lucifer's response he would be by her side every step of the way. He put his arm around her the rest of the way down in the elevator.

They arrived at the scene, again at the pier this time at the entrance of the carnival.

"They found her at the shift change for the person in the ticket booth." Dan said the moment Chloe and Lucifer arrived, " looks like the same M.O. as last time."

"Ella, do you have something more for us?" Chloe asked the always happy forensic.

"Victim is similar to the first vic so we think that he has a type. There are two differences this girl put up one hell of a fight! she got defensive wounds all over, the other is once she lost the fight she was assaulted." Ella answered.

Lucifer didn't like the pattern he was seeing one bit. He was starting to fear this one was a single mother too. If that was the case this may be more dangerous than anyone thought.

"Do we have an idea on the victim?" Lucifer asked. He wasn't going to tell his suspicions yet as long as he wasn't sure. Maybe he needed to pay a certain brother a visit. To make sure that he wasn't behind all this, somehow.

"Not yet, we will have to run her prints like the last one, but we will find it." Ella said while taking pictures of the victim, "looking at the hands of the victim, hold up, looks like a girl here might have gotten a piece of our killer under her nails."

"Who found her?" Chloe asked trying to hide the fact that she had a hard time with yet again a similar victim.

"The gentleman Ron Shelton, he was getting off his shift at the ticket booth and thought he saw someone sleeping by the entrance went to check it out that's when he found her.

Chloe nodded before walking towards the witness.

Lucifer looks at her worriedly. He didn't know what to think. She was just starting to thaw out, then this happened.

What bothered him most was that this killer seemed to have a type and it seemed his sweet detective fit it perfectly. This couldn't be a coincidence.

This has his brother's fingerprints all over it. Wouldn't be the first time one of his backup plans backfired on him and left him with a messy cleanup, especially since he liked to work with the broken since they were easier to manipulate.

He needed to calm himself before he flashed the devil in front of his colleagues.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

He joined his detective who was still asking the witness questions.

Once she was done, they let him go. "you getting anything from him?" he asked her.

Chloe shook her head in no, "Not really, he didn't know her."

He saw so many faces in a day that he couldn't remember if he saw her come through here or not.

Chloe groaned they weren't a step closer to the killer.

They just have a bigger body count now.

How many more lives are going to be lost before we catch this person.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Once she was done, they let him go. "you getting anything from him?" he asked her.

Chloe shook her head in no, "Not really, he didn't know her."

He saw so many faces in a day that he couldn't remember if he saw her come through here or not.

Chloe groaned they weren't a step closer to the killer.

They just have a bigger body count now.

How many more lives are going to be lost before we catch this person.

"fancy, if I have a go at this, detective?" Lucifer asked with a typical Lucifer smile, "is there anything you want to tell us that you are keeping secret? What is your deepest darkest desire, Mr. Shelton." he asked as he looked into Ron's eyes and unleashed his mojo

The ticket seller was pulled into the devil's trance, "I... I want to be able to keep this job, I have a family of five children and my wife died last year... I...hope I can save enough money for a vacation next year." the man said sadly.

"Why wouldn't you?" Lucifer asked curiously.

"I can't afford it since my wife's death. I can barely pay my rent and feed my kids." The man said trying to hold back his tears.

"Well, if you lose your job come see me, I might have a job for you," Lucifer said while giving him a business card. The card was black and had golden letters. With on top Lucifer Morningstar.

"Thank you." The man said, "I will remember this."

"Good, so could you have seen her at all before?" Lucifer asked again.

The man shook his head, "I am sorry. I told your partner that I see so many faces on one day that it's impossible to remember them all. She didn't come often though because those faces I do know."

"Thank you, good sir," Lucifer said before dropping his gaze, the devil turned towards his partner. "Sorry, detective, he really doesn't know a thing about this."

"Good try, thank you, Lucifer." Chloe sighed this was leading them to nowhere. In the meantime, Lucifer was thinking about telling Chloe his suspicions. His partner would be furious if he held something back.

Love, I think I have an idea at who might be involved in this, but you not going to like it."

"What are you thinking, Lucifer?" Chloe asked not knowing where this was going.

"I'm thinking this might have my brother's touch to it, not directly mind you, but he does like to play with the broken," Lucifer said carefully.

"You don't mean the brother I think you mean?" Chloe asked not to know whether to feel shocked or confused.

"Unfortunately darling, not to worry though he is where he can't get out there could be a mortal acting on his behalf." The devil tried to reassure his detective.

"Could you find out?" Chloe asked with a little fear in her voice.

"I will try to find out, detective," Lucifer said.

"Thank you so much for your time. Mr. Shelton. Make sure you leave your address and phone number with the officer." Chloe said with a nod. As her mind thinking over what Lucifer just had said to her.

After leaving the scene they drove home in silence, each one had a lot on there mind when they got to the club he says to her "darling, maybe you should spend some time with your cousin, while I go talk to my family."

"Okay, be careful, babe," Chloe said trying to hide the fear and worry in her voice.

"You have nothing to fear, I'll be back soon enough." Lucifer tried to comfort her. Lucifer knew though she would only stop worrying the moment he was back from Hell.

They rode the elevator up and he let her off on Kim and Tommy's floor, "I'll be back soon." Lucifer said softly before he kissed her sweetly and softly on the lips before leaving to the penthouse. That way he could fly off the balcony.

Chloe nods, "come back soon, okay." before she gets off the elevator and knocks on Kim and Tommy's door.

Lucifer sighs and adjusts his cufflinks before stepping into his penthouse and going straight to the balcony.

He hated that he had to do this but there was no other way to find out if he really was behind this, in an attempt to stop it.

He opened his wings and with only a few flaps landed on his high throne in Hell.

He straightened his sleeves and left to find the place he stashed his brother.

He didn't have to look hard though. He was still where he left him in his cell, guarded by his best men.

They all bowed to him before one of them opened the cell door.

He walked in to see a dirty and bloody version of himself curled into the corner.

"Come to see me suffer?" Michael coughed with a hoarse voice.

"as interesting as that is, I have to ask you a few questions," Lucifer said rather coldly.

"You better answer them or I will force them out of you one way or another." Lucifer continued.

"I know you like to play with the more damaged humans, is there any up there you had as back up plans?" Lucifer asked.

Michael smiled evilly but didn't say a word, after a moment is brother starts to laugh which quickly turns into a painful hacking cough.

"Who is it, brother? I will find out one way or another." Lucifer said crouching down in front of Michael.

"It's only a matter of time before he finds her. That's the problem loving mortals they break so easily and are gone so quickly." Michael responded, "Even without having to be told he has started the work."

"I want a name, Michael," Lucifer said dangerously calm.

"Why should I tell you what else can you do to me, that you haven't already?" Michael laughed evilly.

"Oh, but I know a way to make you talk, my dear brother. There is something about your body that is left untouched because I asked them too or did you really think demons don't know how painful wings can be." Lucifer grinned.

"All I'll say is that I left my mark upon him. ones that mortals won't recognize." Michael said.

"I will ask you for the last time brother. I want a name." Lucifer said in a low demonic voice. The sign for everyone to be careful, "otherwise I will have them pluck you one feather at a time, to make it as painful as possible. You will be like a plucked chicken with broken wings once I am done with you." Lucifer said still sitting in front of his brother.

"Oh and don't hold out hope for dad to save you cause he doesn't come down here. In fact, I can have done to you what you did to her, make what you been through so far seem like a day in the park. The only thing I need to do is give orders. You are in my kingdom now, little brother." Lucifer continued.

Michael looked up and spit in his brother's face. The devil wiped his face and called a few of his best demons to come in and start to hold him down, plucking him, one feather at a time starting with the soft, small ones.

"I want names." Lucifer growled to his demon, "Pluck him like a dead chicken and break his wings inch by bloody inch. I don't care how you do it but I want results."

The general bowed, "yes, Lord Lucifer." moving in and start to grapple with the prisoner. The general starts to pull out feathers one at a time.

"Contact Gazoch when you have results for me," Lucifer ordered, grinning at the cries of pain from his brother. He will break, Lucifer would be sure of that. Even if he had to break every bone in his body.

After delighting in the cries of his brother's pain for a few moments he left to return to earth and to his lovely lady.

Lucifer stood up and turned around without looking behind him. He stopped caring about his brother the moment he laid his hand on Chloe. He was ready to return to her.

It took only a few flaps from his powerful wings to land back on the balcony of his penthouse. He was going to get Chloe first before jumping into the shower washing Hell off his body and the ashes out of his wings.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After delighting in the cries of his brother's pain for a few moments he left to return to earth and his lovely lady.

Lucifer stood up and turned around without looking behind him. He stopped caring about his brother the moment he laid his hand on Chloe. He was ready to return to her.

It took only a few flaps from his powerful wings to land back on the balcony of his penthouse. He was going to get Chloe first before jumping into the shower washing Hell off his body and the ashes out of his wings

So later on after a shower, with Chloe sleeping beside him he laid there and went over the conversation with his brother in his head, worry flooded through him as he knew whoever they were chasing was looking for his detective.

Chloe woke up and saw the worry on his face, Lucifer was an open book for her, especially since they started their relationship, so she could tell that something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Lucifer? How did the conversation with your brother go?" Chloe asked curiously.

He sighed, not knowing how or even how much to tell her about his conversation with his brother.

"Is it that bad? Lucifer, please don't shut me out because you think I can't handle it. I know he told stuff about me, I can see it in your eyes." Chloe said

He blinks and swallows before he opens his eyes and says "the one we are after is after you, he just doesn't know it yet. He only has a vague description. My brother had this as a backup plan all along, but I captured him before he could set it into motion. Yet somehow he started on it anyway."

Chloe swallowed, "Did you get a name from him?" She tried to stay strong for Lucifer. He just confronted his brother and it went the wrong way.

"Not yet, he was being stubborn, but I will break him," Lucifer said, full of confidence.

"Do I want to know how?" Chloe said with a sigh.

"By letting my subjects pluck his feathers one by one, and if that doesn't work break his wings slowly one bone at a time." Lucifer grinned with a devilish smile, "he will give up the name! I'm more worried about you, love. Eventually, the guy is going to find you and I don't want that to happen."

"You don't have to be worried, baby. I am a big girl." Chloe said, trying to soothe Lucifer's worries, "I still have my guardian devil by my side."

"that you do, I will always be by your side, love. My brother tends to seek out the broken to do his dirty work." Lucifer responded to her. He wasn't fooled by her tough exterior though.

"How are we even going to find him now? We can't wait until your brother breaks, Lucifer." Chloe sighed

"You are right, love. I'm not sure how to find him, but since both of the victims were in the vicinity of the carnival we should snoop around there." Lucifer said while watching the ceiling.

"That's a good idea, babe." Chloe smiled before the sound of her phone echoed through the room, "who could it be at this time of night."

"Decker!" Chloe said when she answered her phone.

"Hey, Ella, what do you have for us so late at night?" Chloe asked curiously.

Ella was known for working late so this was no surprise.

"I have an id on your second vic. I've done a work up on her and I can tell you this much this one put up one hell of a fight, this one was assaulted post modem." Ella said on the other side of the phone.

"You mean he had sex with her after she died? Were you able to ID the killer?" Chloe asked shocked.

Michael really chose some sick bastards to do his work.

"I've got a semen sample but I have yet to run it through the system." Ella said before she continued, "yeah, this girl fought hard against him. with the amount of skin under her nails whoever this guy has some serious scratches on him."

"So we are looking for someone with fresh scratch marks. That is at least something. Thanks, Ella." Chloe sighed, "I'll see you early in the morning."

"Wait, don't hang up yet." Ella almost yelled through the phone, "I didn't tell you the name of the victim."

"Who is she?" Chloe asked, a bit sleepy now. She just wanted to curl up into her lover's side to sleep.

"Her name is Kayleigh St. Clare. She was 34 and a mother of 3." Ella said eagerly to tell Chloe what she had found.

"Is there a link between the two?" Chloe asked, she already knew the link but she couldn't tell Ella that Lucifer had flown to Hell to torture his brother.

"Not that we know of but we are still looking." Ella responded hearing the tiredness in Chloe's voice, "so far the only thing that links them is the location they were found in,"

"I will see you tomorrow, thank you, Ella," Chloe said before she hung up.

She curled into her lover's side and said, "What a night."

"I know, love. Sleep now. We will need all the rest we can get." Lucifer said, Although Lucifer knew that he wouldn't sleep well until they caught this killer, even as she curled into his side and rested her head against him.

He held her close and just hoped he could protect her this time. He couldn't lose her again.

His brother was going to give him the name even if he had to go down again and break every inch of bone in the bastard's wings and everywhere else for that matter.

Finally, after a few hours, he fell in a restless sleep until his partner's damned phone rang again and woke them up by then the sun had come up and it was the start of another day.

Chloe searched for her phone, her eyes still closed, her head lifted slightly from her boyfriend's warm chest, she got it only after it was handed to her.

"Decker!" She groaned loudly, grumpy for being awakened early.

"We got a new body, Chloe," Dan said on the other end of the phone.

"what?" Chloe said groggy, it was late before both of them finally fell asleep, "body of what?"

"Another woman is found, Chloe." Dan simply said he knew how his ex-wife could be early in the morning.

The detective groaned before asking, "Where?"

"I'll give you three guesses, Chlo." Dan tried to get Chloe's attention. She clearly didn't have much sleep last night but not because of the reason the male detective had in mind.

"Another body at the carnival?" Chloe sighed.

"You got it in one. This time inside it, the body was found in one of the eat cups on the twirl and spin." Dan smiled at the other side of the phone. Lucifer could deal with the full brunt of her crankiness in the mornings when she didn't get enough sleep. He was just glad that he is her ex didn't have to anymore. Not knowing how much the events of the recent past were still hurting her.

Chloe groaned before she said, "we have to get up, they found another body."

"Okay, come on, love. We have a killer to catch. The sooner we have him, the better." Lucifer sighed.

An hour after Dan's call, Lucifer and Chloe arrived at the crime scene, with a big coffee for the detective.

"What do we have, Dan?" Chloe asked not knowing that someone was watching her every move and had been since she got into the park.

"This has to be the right one because the man walking beside her looks just like the boss." The killer whispered to himself while watching Chloe closely. She and the man walked through the park to where he left the girl from last night. Hopefully, this one doesn't fight as hard as the last one, she was mean. Even if he had fun with her after she stopped fighting. Nothing happened after having fun with the last one so maybe it's not that big a deal to the boss.

He had to wear a turtleneck to hide the scratches he got last night, and he hated turtleneck shirts.

He couldn't take his eyes off her as she ducked under the yellow tape and looked at his work.

"I need to get her alone somehow." Bob sighed, "but how? If this really was the boss's brother he needed to be careful."

"The boss said his brother is a bad man." He thought to himself, "The boss will be so proud of me when he sees that I did well. He" thinks to himself... "now just to plan how to do so."


End file.
